Honor and Duty
by ladyofEomer
Summary: Lothiriel, Princess of Dol Amroth wants nothing but to help her people and fight in the war of the ring. Her father Prince Imrahil has other ideas... one which includes marriage to The Lord of the Mark, King Eomer.
1. Chapter 1

I had always known I would be forced to marry some man when I was of age. I had no idea it would be so soon. I am but 1 and 20 and here I am. I know little of the man I am marrying, only that he is a king and Lord of the Riddermark. Many times have I heard the tales of the bravery and valor of the Rohirrim and the lord who rules them. Tales can be twisted and everyone knows that. Who knows what fate awaits me after this union? Eternal slavery? Sadness? Or will it be happy? I know not. However, it matters little of what I am forced to, I will remain firm, I will fight until I can fight no more. The blood of my forefathers makes me strong and I will not fail them. My name is Lothiriel daughter of Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth and today, is my wedding day.

Chapter 1

_One year earlier: _

"The enemy is out our gate my lord. We must stand and fight. There is yet hope for Gondor's future you need to go to war." My father spoke with the same passion I had seen him use when talking to his men. Lord Denethor who sat slumped in his throne bestowed upon the stewards by the kings long ago just gave my father a careless look. His face was grim and depressing while his form was that of a man who had seen one too many battles. For Denethor however, that would never be the case. He would rather see his men fight and die at his feet than pick up a sword to defend this great city. He was stubborn, since the death of Boromir his heart and mind were nothing but crumbling within his body. I sensed by his expression he would hear nothing of it.

"Gondor will survive. Nothing can penetrate these walls. Leave me Imrahil and take your people with you." He spoke acidly and the tone in his voice sounded of utter defeat. My older brothers and I looked from one to the other with anger and determination.

"My Lord you cannot just sit back and let our people die! You are steward of Gondor and overseer of Minas Tirith. How can you just let them walk in and kill us all?" My father's voice was collected but his clenched fists gave us all the knowledge of his irritation.

"This war is hopeless Imrahil. You can do nothing against this darkness much like I. What point is there in even trying?" Lord Denethor's voice was grating upon the ears. My father's head hung for only a moment.

"I will not and cannot just let the innocent die because their lord will do nothing to protect them. Nay, I fight and I would like to see you stop me." My father, Prince Imrahil spoke boldly in the court of Minas Tirith but his fury was just.

"Leave my city!" Denethor rose from his seat for the first time and with a quick bow my father as well as myself and my brothers departed. The city was already dark and the fear was in the air. My eyes scanned across the houses and dwellings of the people of Minas Tirith and my eyes saw nothing but sorrow. How could Denethor allow such a thing as this to befall a city such as Minas Tirith? My father would never allow such fear and sadness to rule Dol Amroth. The citizens watched as we passed with either curiosity or cautiousness. Times were dark and we all knew it but hope was still there. We still could win; we could let the sun shine in all its glory as it did before. Strength and courage were all we needed. Some willing soldiers wouldn't be a bad thing either.

"How dare he abuse his power in such a manner." My father spoke with the fierceness he could not in the court.

"Father, he has no hope. He has no want. His beloved first born is dead and as for Faramir… we still have seen nor heard no news." My eldest brother said as we all marched down the streets, which were clearing out as we walked. My father was not lying when he said the enemy was at our gate. It was true, they had taken over Osgiliath not but 10 miles from Minas Tirith. Faramir was sent by Lord Denethor to reclaim it but everyone including Faramir knew it was suicide. Orcs had overrun and there was no hope for my dear friend Faramir and his brave cavalry. They all were as good as dead. The thought saddened me. When I was young Faramir and I were great friends. He studied with the wizard Gandalf and when I had come to visit my cousins in the city he and I would play. I knew few men who were as great as he was. His passion for his people and his sense of honor and duty were immeasurable. I felt tears come to my eyes but I knew they must not fall. I must remain strong for my family. My three brothers and my father went over strategies to use while I silently walked behind. My mother was with her relatives here in Minas Tirith helping them to prepare for whatever was to come. My mother was a brilliant and very bold woman. I got her traits to the dismay of my father. He was very opinionated when it came to what a woman should do and what a woman shouldn't do. I was a fighter. The blood of my forefathers roared through my veins giving me the desire to serve my king and people. Nothing however displeased him more than the thought of me going into battle. In his mind I was eventually to marry and bear sons to strengthen our allies and keep our bloodlines going. That was one thing I never wanted. The thought of being subject to a man for the rest of my life was like the taste of bile in my mouth. I was too stubborn for that. My mother was different. She was raised to be what she alone desired. My mother also fought by her choice. When she met my father though, things changed and she hung up her sword. I refuse to do so. My brothers had taught me to wield a sword from the time I was but a child. I could fight and my father knew it. He wasn't willing to take the chance on his only daughter it would seem. My want to save our people outweighed my need to obey my father's orders. When war came so would I.

The wizard Gandalf was in the city as well, bringing with him a little Halfling known Pippin. Never in my life had I seen grown man so small. He was only the size of a child, which interested me greatly. Gandalf had hoped that perhaps the appearance of my father would dissuade Denethor's foul mind into doing what was right but sadly it did not work. Minas Tirith could not fall. If this city fell than the orcs would be on their way to Dol Amroth and that could not be allowed to happen. For the time our people there were safe. Well, their fate depends on Minas Tirith's fate.

"Send word to Saladin at Dol Amroth. We fight at Minas Tirith." My father gave my brother Amrothos the order and he immediately left to do it. Gandalf had already lit the beacons to ask for aid from Rohan. We could only pray that they answered. I fear without them we will not survive.

"Lothiriel. This is no place for a lady. Go with your mother into the safety of the mountain." My father's attention was turned to me for a time. My two brothers gave me sorrowful looks knowing they could do nothing against his will. My eyes darted from the map before us to my father's firm face.

"Father please. You know I can help. I can fight." I pleaded keeping myself calm nonetheless.

"No Lothiriel. I will not tell you again. War is no place for a woman. I will see you afterwards… if it goes well." My father's eyes showed the slight hint of fear.

"Go my child." He continued giving me a kiss on my head and embracing me for perhaps the last time. I was then lead out of the room and escorted down the streets to where my mother was. I ran through whatever possible way I could get out. I had to help. I couldn't be sent away to hide like a scared child while brave men went and fought. My heart wouldn't let me. A loud commotion brought me back to earth and to my horror the front gates opened to reveal Faramir's horse dragging his lifeless body back into the city. Two arrows stuck out of his chest and stomach with the unique black heads of the Orcs. His blood glimmered in the fading sun but his face was peaceful. I ran to him pulling away from my escort and dropping on my knees beside his body.

"Faramir!" I cried out taking his hand in mine.

"Please Faramir, live." I continued letting a few tears fall from my eyes. Too many times had I seen brethren and friends perish in the hands of the enemy. Too long had my people been in fear at their hand. Too long have we lived in darkness. I was more determined than ever as I sat there holding my beloved friend's limp hand. I stood when Denethor and the small Pippin rushed down to his body. The crowd was all gathered to see Faramir so I took my opportunity to run. I didn't look back or even think about what I was doing. I could hear nothing aside from my breathing and the pounding memories of friends and family lost in battle. I would fight for them, I would fight for middle earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I found my family's temporary dwelling place easily enough still not caring one-ounce of things around me. I rushed past my mother who watched me with concern. I ran into my room and grabbed my sword from off the wall. It was an Elvin sword given to me by a friend who had left for the halls of his fathers back in Dol Amroth. I pulled it out of its sheath revealing the glimmering, glowing metal shaped to perfection.

My bow and quiver were next to come out from their hiding place. It was known that my father had forbidden me to carry such weapons but I could not follow such an order. I had to do what I knew to be right. My mother stood in the doorway as I looked over my weapons and the realization of what I was about to do hit me. I could die and my body would be left as carrion for the birds. No one would know me or think to look for me there. The thought was sobering but my determination won out.

"Lothiriel." My mother spoke soothingly wrapping me into an embrace.

"Do what you know it right my child." She whispered kissing my head like my father. I turned to her not knowing if it would be the last time.

"I love you mother." I replied seeing the glint of tears in her eyes. All of her loved ones were going to fight. My father, brothers and myself it must break her heart to have us go.

"Be safe." She spoke quietly hiding the cracking in her voice. I picked up my sword and bow.

"I will return mother. Do not fear for me but the orcs who taste my blade." I smiled once encouragingly and took my leave out the door.

"That is my daughter." I could hear the last words of my mother while I ran to the armory. I would make her and father proud. I would not have shame brought to my family. As I ran I could hear the slow dreaded beat of the Orc drums sounding in the distance. Time was running out for us. Gandalf passed me by riding Shadowfax and shouting orders. I assumed Denethor was too taken by grief for Faramir to care. Fitting that the only time he cares for Faramir is when he sees his body. The armory was crowded with men but they paid no attention to me, too occupied by running to their posts.

I ran through the rows of weapons of various kinds looking only for armor I could use. Luck was on my side when I found the last suit sitting and waiting for me to use.

I pulled it off its hooks and hid in the secrecy of a storage room to change. It was obviously too large for me but with a little adjusting it fit well enough. I tied my belt around my waist and strapped my quiver to my back. The drums were getting louder as well as the frantic calls of Gondor soldiers still rushing around preparing for war. Were the numbers of orcs so great as to cause such frightful disorder? I pulled my dark hair up and hid it within my helmet on my head. A small looking glass was able to tell me how I looked and if I would pass as a man. Part of me knew the men weren't going to be paying attention with a war going on but I had to make sure. Taking a piece of black cloth I used it to cover my nose and mouth so only my eyes could be seen. The time had come for me to fulfill my duty and help protect the innocence, the time had come for battle. I ran out with the other soldiers who were the last remaining to go to their posts. Down and through the now crowded and scared city we ran up to the wall to bombard the enemy with arrows and catapults. I looked around quickly for any sign of my brothers or father but saw none. Minas Tirith was a big city surely they were somewhere safe. I could only hope. The fighting already began and the effects of their own catapults were seen everywhere and the screams of the remaining women, children and elders could be heard even upon the wall.

"Fire!" Gandalf cried raising his staff in the air while the men prepared and released the catapults one after the other. Even with my father and Gandalf there was still confusion. I knew not where to go so I found myself taking a spot with the archers arming myself and beginning to rain my arrows upon the enemy. Their numbers were greater than anything I had ever seen or imagined before. It would be a miracle if we survived the night even with they defenses Minas Tirith is armed with. My eyes widened at the sight of the orcs before me.

"Courage now." I told myself pulling out my bow and loading it with an arrow.

"Archers! Fire!" Gandalf ordered running back and forth on Shadowfax. We all let loose our arrows knowing there was little chance of missing the enemy with their vast numbers before our eyes. I could feel the sweat on my forehead already and the sound of my heart beating in my chest loudly was all I could think on as I fired volley after volley of arrows sending an Orc to his death with each release. Trolls were pushing war machines to the wall slowly and the frantic chase to stop them began. The scared soldiers shot at the metal plated machine itself while smarter men attempted to shoot the trolls themselves finding it difficult to find the proper angle. Between myself and two others one troll went down thanks to the accuracy of our shots. The damage was dealt too late though, for one last push by the trolls companion the war machine hit the wall and the door opened releasing a new flood of mangled and horrid orcs swinging their blades to and fro.

"Kill them all!" Gandalf called out pulling out his sword and we all followed his example. I gripped mine tightly waiting for them to get closer. This was it, the moment of truth. Would I run? Was I going to die? I tried best not to think about death. I was 21 years old and according to my father I have not yet lived. That left me wondering what exactly was living? What was a life supposed to be like? Marrying and having 20 children? Not me. The cries of my fellow fighters brought my mind out of its daydream and with one last breath I jumped into the fray swinging with all the rage and hatred I had ever felt going with my sword. I thought of all my friends who had been put to rest by the orcs evil hands. I thought of all the scared children who would be eternally scarred from what they had seen. I thought of all the ruin and chaos that our lands had been turned into and the horror I felt watching them being burned to the ground. My blade cut down the orcs like a spoon through pudding. Anger is a powerful weapon if used in the proper way. The soldiers around me stared in aw as I chopped them down like no one else. I barely even thought of the evil faces in front of me as I ran them through or cut their heads from their bodies. All I knew is that they needed to die and I would make sure that it would happen. I fought hard and fierce but the numbers increased with each addition of a war machine.

"Back to the wall!" Gandalf called out and we all started to retreat further into the city. I watched as one after the other of my brethren fell never to see the light of day again.

Suddenly from above a shrill cry echoed over Minas Tirith and it was everything within my power to keep from screaming and holding my ears. The sound was deafening and my mind felt as if it might explode.

"Nazgul!" I heard some of the men cry. My vision blurred by the noise but I scanned the sky and low and behold three Nazgul descended upon us and started to attack whoever they could. I ran quickly even though my lungs burned with the extent of my battle. I grabbed a spear from a fallen soldier and bound up to the top of the wall again awaiting another Nazgul to attack. The damage they did was beyond horrific. They needed to be stopped. I climbed as high as I could and took a position as one dove down ready to strike more soldiers.

"Just a little closer." I whispered waiting for the proper moment to throw my spear. Another loud cry hit our ears as the ravenous claws of the Nazgul extended groping for any poor soul to devour. As soon as I could I stood and flung the spear with all of my might. I did not expect to do damage only to scare it off. My skill with a spear left much to be desired but I had to try. To my astonishment it hit. Not only did it hit the Nazgul but it hit it in the eye leaving the creature to shriek in pain and topple down with its Ringwraith rider to the ground squishing some orcs on the outside as they attempted to break down the great door. I could only manage a small ounce of joy because there was more to do.

"You there!" I heard Gandalf's old voice call. My head shot to him and sure enough he was pointing to me. I made my way to him chopping down any orc in my path.

"Yes Gandalf?" I asked not even bothering to hide my voice. His old eyes lit with humor for a split second.

"Lothiriel. I should have known. Go my child. To the gate!" He called leading the way and a quick smile played across my mouth as I followed. The city was on the verge of ruin. Bodies littered the streets both man and orc. The door was already guarded by many warriors but nonetheless Gandalf wanted more.

"They cannot possibly get through." I spoke to Gandalf more hoping than stating.

"They brought the Wolf's bane." Gandalf replied and before I could ask what he meant a loud crack sent part of the door flying off in splinters. I was more than a little fearful to see the huge wolf shaped flaming head pound its way through the door again.

"You are warriors of Gondor. No matter what comes through that door you will hold your ground." Gandalf raised his staff once again and we all prepared ourselves. With one last sickening thud the door was flung open and three oversized trolls entered swinging their maces with deadly force. I brought out my bow again and released as many arrows as I could at the creatures' heads mine and a few other's actions only made the trolls angrier. We had no choice but to retreat again and try at the next door. Where was father? Where were my brothers? All that remained ran back and took shelter behind another door leading into the city.

"Bar it!" Gandalf ordered and we all grabbed what we could to brace it. Out of however many men we had all I could see now were not more than 500. Our numbers had decreased drastically and I could tell by the look on their faces that they knew we all were as good as dead. My back was pressed to the gate while the trolls pounded it again and again. My chest was tight and I could barely find my breath. My arms were sore already and wounds I had received stung with the foulness of the orc blade. This was it. My life would end here. I knew I had fought as hard as I could and I had done my duty for my people. I could think of no better way to leave this world. Looking up into the sky I prepared for death that was just beyond the door. Out of nowhere I heard a horn. It was no ordinary horn however; it was the horn of Rohan. They had come to our aid at last. There still was a chance for life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hope spread through my company like a wild fire.

"Rohan! Rohan!" They all chanted over and over again getting a new reason to go on.

"We are saved." The boy beside me who was no more than 17 said happily. I knew we weren't out of the woods yet but a small part of me was relieved.

"Stay strong men." I spoke loudly and with a manly voice as another slam hit the door. They all regrouped and helped me bar the entrance again. It was safe to say we all found a new strength. I and the others had no idea how many of the Rohirrim had come but the sound of the horn was enough to give us the inspiration we needed. We heaved and held the door as firm as possible. I had no idea how long we struggled with it but carried on as long as we could. Our strength eventually started to die and sweat began to drip down all of our faces as we pushed and pushed. The screams and cries of orcs on the other side of the door made us all look around surprised. They were being beaten? By whom? My answer was soon given when a green mist flooded through the door and all around us. I could swear I saw the form of men in it. Ghosts? Was it even a possibility? I dared not think on it too much. The pounding had ceased when the mist passed by. Could it be?

"Open the door." Gandalf ordered when we all stepped back. Some looked to Gandalf like he was mad while others worked to obey his command. I helped to lift one of the beams holding the door and the heavy wood was pushed open for us all to see the gathered dead bodies of orcs, goblins and trolls. The green mist had killed them? How?

"We must go." I spoke to myself while the others stood motionless. I picked up my sword and ran down the now body littered streets towards the battlefield. I ran past rocks and rubble pressing my limits more as I went down. No orcs were left to block my way so I made a clear run out the front gate to the field. Bodies of orc, horse, man, and oliphaunt piled here and there. Never had I seen anything so horrific in my life. Nothing compared to this level of death and destruction, nothing. Fights were still going on but on the whole the battle was won. I had no time to be shocked I had to help. I saw a man getting overrun by orcs fighting them off as best he could but I could see he was wounded. His skill was impressive as he cut them down as best as possible. I ran quickly to his side and helped him kill the orcs. We worked together and soon all ten were dead. He was Rohirrim, I could tell by his armor, not just Rohirrim but royalty too. I had studied things of Rohan due to my father's bidding and the markings on his armor told me he was lord of the Riddermark. He held his arm, which was bleeding sufficiently and turned to me.

"Thank you captain." He spoke to me in a deep tired voice. I remembered the armor I had taken was just as he had said and I simply nodded.

"Thank you my lord. Your presence and your men are most appreciated." I spoke in my semi-regular voice but finding it difficult because my throat was dry and hoarse. His eyes narrowed and they searched whatever part of my face that was visible for a moment before he removed his helmet to reveal one of the handsomest men I had ever seen in my life. His hair was long and just as the Rohirrim were described, it was golden colored. He was tall beyond that of my father or brothers who stood more than six feet. His eyes were as blue as the ocean in my home. He had a beard but a light one and I could tell he was around the age of 4 and 20. Quickly he brushed some of his hair out of his face and I tried my hardest not to stare.

"A woman?" He sounded accusing rather than questioning. My chin rose in pride. No man would talk to me thus.

"I am. Does that bother you my lord?" I asked decapitating another orc that had tried to rush us. His eyes turned from distain to curiosity.

"I was always under the impression that women were to heal the sick and wounded. Not carry a sword with as much skill as you do my lady." The man of Rohan spoke looking down upon me with now tired eyes. Despite the pain I felt from the days toils I stood tall.

"Then you are mistaken. I will not just sit back and do nothing while good men go and die. I cannot." I replied looking at my blade covered in the thick dark blood of my enemies. The lord turned to me quizzically.

"What lady would do such a thing? Surely you are strong willed and strong stomached." He said while I turned over the body of a dead orc whose face was distorted with agony.

"One who loves her people more than her own safety." I answered looking around for any other thing to kill.

"Good day my lord." I lowered my head in respect for a moment before running off to the next person in need of assistance. I fought again relishing the feel of my adversary's falling at my feet. One by one I had helped to kill the remaining of the orcs. As my stroke fell for the last time I fell to my knees in exhaustion. My job was done. We had won. Gondor was safe for the time and I could rest. My eyes nearly shut with the heaviness of my lids but I glanced around at all the carnage. Cries of pain escaped the lips of the dying and wounded. Blood covered the ground in almost every possible place. I stuck my sword into the ground and leaned on it for support. The last bit of strength I possessed was waning and I knew I would soon give out completely. Victory was ours. We had saved Minas Tirith and those who resided in her city. At last I could be at peace for a short while at least. My head hung for I was not able to keep it up any longer. A new scream of distress lit the air. It was a man's voice filled with as much torment and pain as I thought ever possible. I turned my head weakly to see the Lord of the Rohirrim running and dropping to his knees clutching the body of a soldier for dear life. My eyes could see even though they started to darken long blonde hair and the fair face of the soldier. A woman? A smile crossed my face for a moment. His wife perhaps? My heart grieved for the lord. She must have been like myself and was not as fortunate as I to survive. Poor woman. Agony was written all over his face as he rocked her body back and forth. I could not imagine the pain he must have felt. The sword I held onto could not support me any longer so I lay down on the ground watching with tears in my eyes as he mourned the loss of his lady. Soon my eyes became too heavy for me to keep up and I drifted into a weary and troubled slumber.

When I awoke I was back in my own bed. My body was sore and I found it difficult to move. How did I get here? I looked down at my arm now bandaged and wrapped up from the wounds.

"Lothiriel?" My mother's sweet voice asked coming into the room with a washing bowl and some cloths.

"Mother?" I whispered, my throat still being dry. She ran to me and kissed my head over and over.

"My dear girl. I thought you were dead." She cried smoothing my hair out of my face. I smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I told you I would return mother." I said with a tired smile. My mother wiped her eyes and took a cloth and began to pat down my head and neck. It felt good and the smell was sweet so I guessed it was some herb she liked to use.

"How did I get here?" I asked obviously not remembering. She paused for a minute thinking.

"Your brothers found you. They thought you were dead." She replied still a little shaken with the thought. My brothers!

"Are they all alright? Where is father?" I questioned trying to sit up but failing.

"Calm down Lothiriel, your father and brothers are fine. They are waiting outside. You scared them my child. Your father is in a meeting with the other leaders deciding their next move. Would you like me to call your brothers?" She worked looking over my various bandages making sure all was well.

"Please." I said with sleep not too far away. She moved to the door and said something I did not catch and my older brothers rushed in worriedly.

"Elphir, Erchirion, Amrothos!" I exclaimed trying to look and sound as well as I could.

"Lothiriel!" They all cried rushing over and my eldest brother Elphir took my hand while the others knelt beside me.

"We thought you were dead Lothiriel. Why did you do it?" Erchirion asked like my mother, still shaken from the idea.

"Not likely. We are a strong family. I was not going to fall at their hands. I wouldn't allow it." I said smiling at them all.

"It pleases my heart greatly to see you all well." I continued allowing a single tear of joy to fall. Amrothos brushed it away softly.

"No worries young sister. We all are fine. Now sleep, we will be here when you wake up." He kissed my forehead followed by the others and left the room. I drifted off again only I was now at peace.

My father was unaware of what I had done and I was going to make sure he never did. Gandalf knew and that man of Rohan knew but thankfully he didn't know who I was. I found myself dwelling on his often. I recalled his pain and his courage. Surely we were lucky to have such an ally even if he is only lord of the Riddermark and not their king. I was able to get up within a day of the battle. My wounds were few and caused me little problem. I sighed having to put my armor and weapons away again. I did prefer to have them. I felt… stronger with them. I pulled out a dress that my mother had given me, and jewelry of a princess of Dol Amroth I added.

I walked down the streets of Minas Tirith with my brother Amrothos's assistance. The people were already beginning to clean up the city and their countenance was a pleasing one. The sight was encouraging to me and I could tell it was to my brother as well.

"Where is father?" I asked for I had not seen him since before the battle. Amrothos gave me a side glance before answering.

"He meets with the leaders of the lands building a diversion plan." His eyes narrowed like he had spoken too much.

"Diversion for what?" I inquired more knowing he had said what he wasn't supposed to. My brother's knew me well enough that I would get information one way or another. He sighed resting his hand on our adjoined arms.

"You know the ring has been taken to Mordor by a young Halfling by the name of Frodo yes?" My brother started as we made our way to the white tree.

"Yes." I answered waiting for more.

"Sauron will be looking for him. Going through Mordor is already asking for death, but when the great eye is searching there is little chance of success. The leaders are creating a diversion to keep Sauron's eye on us rather than looking for the little hobbit." My brother revealed to me.

"Well that is a very wise decision is it not? With trickery we shall defeat him once and for all yes?" The look on his expression told me that there was some catch. I stopped walking and faced him.

"What is the bad part?" I looked right into his eyes and he could not hold my gaze.

"From what I understand of the information I have been given, they plan on marching to the Black Gate and challenging Sauron's armies." His eyes were pained when his soft words hit my ear. My mouth hung open a some in the wonder of it.

"Amrothos That is suicide! 10 times worse than our chances here!" I muttered under my breath so no one else would hear. Amrothos reached out and rested his hands on my shoulders.

"We have little choice Lothiriel. If Frodo is found then we all die. We do what we must." He was determined and when my siblings were determined we were never moved from our ways.

"I see." I nodded and we continued on our way up to the white tree of Gondor. I looked up at its beauty taking comfort in the one blooming flower it held. My mother and brothers had already told me of the events that took place. Faramir was recovering the healer's care. Aragorn heir of Isildur had returned to be king of Gondor. I had even been told that the green mist was the dead fulfilling their duty to the king.

"So this is really the last march of men is it not?" I asked my brother while we sat on a bench by the white tree.

"Yes Lothiriel. This is it. The last stand of Middle Earth." His words were sobering. My head rested against his shoulder and we remained there dwelling on the thoughts of the time ahead.

"You know father is taking a great interest in the King of Rohan." Amrothos said looking down at me.

"The King of Rohan?" I questioned looking up into his eyes.

"Yes, well, the new king. King Théoden perished in the battle. His nephew Eomer lord of the Riddermark is now king. He is a brave man in battle that much is true." My brother continued and the memory of fighting beside the lord Eomer as it were, flashed through my head.

"Yes, I do recall seeing him. He is no more brave or courageous as you or father." I commented returning my head to his shoulder while he chuckled.

"That may be so, but still. I must say father may have his eye on him for you." His words secretly scared me but I would not make it known. He was handsome yes, but I wished to remain a free spirit. I did not want to be subject to any man. Even this King Eomer of Rohan. My brother and I sat together for a time resting and spending what time we could together.

"Amrothos, Lothiriel!" I heard my father's voice call and both my brother and I looked to up see my father Imrahil approaching still clad in armor and a smile upon his face. I was very relieved to finally see him.

"Father!" I called out standing and trying to ignore the soreness in my legs and arms as I rushed to him.

"You are well. I have missed you dearly." I said holding him close wanting never to let him go again.

"Oh my dear daughter, it warms my heart to see you well and happy." My father placed his hands on my face to get a good look at me.

"You get fairer as the days grow on my dear girl." He said patting my face lightly before saluting my brother as was the custom in our land.

"Lothiriel, may I introduce to you King Eomer lord of the Riddermark." My father spoke stepping aside and motioning to the man behind him. He was even taller than he appeared on the field of battle. The lord also wore his armor like father but his helmet was gone and his sword sheathed. His eyes were intense and I could see he was troubled. I slightly curtsied when he bowed.

"A pleasure I am sure, my lord." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I saw him pause for a moment then look to my eyes, I knew he figured out who I was. Inside of me I prayed he would say nothing.

"Indeed lady Lothiriel. It is an honor to meet the daughter of Prince Imrahil. May the grace of the stars shine upon you." He said reaching for my hand and kissing it gently. His eyes looked back to me as if to say 'I know who you are' before he stood to his full height again. Amrothos

"Many thanks King Eomer. May the wisdom and strength of your forefather's go with you." I replied stepping back. Our eyes met again and I pleaded for him to be silent.

"If you would please excuse me, I wish to visit my sister in the Houses of Healing." Eomer spoke with one last bow and turned towards the east.

"Sister?" I thought to myself partly happy knowing he wasn't married. Why would that matter? I wasn't planning on marrying anyone so it shouldn't even phase me. I watched him walk away leaving me hoping and praying my secret was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The time had come for us to march on Mordor. The dark one's eye was on the look out for the hobbit and we needed to act quickly before it was too late. Perhaps this was it. The chances of survival were three times as slim as they were defending Minas Tirith. If young Frodo does not fulfill his mission all will be lost. My brothers and father were already gone and my mother and I were left alone.

"Mother, I must go and finish what I have started. If a battle ensues and the Halfling succeeds then I will never have a chance like this again. I have been to war before and I have lived. I do not fear death nor getting wounded. I am too much like you for that." I held her hands in mine as I pleaded one last time. She war scared for my life. Yes, I was lucky enough an orc had not run me through while I was unconscious but the fates must be looking upon me for some reason.

"Please, you and I both know that if this is really it then it will not be long before I am married. This is the last chance for me to do something exciting." I continued playing the marriage game that she did not take pleasure in. Her head hung briefly and I knew I had won.

"Very well. I know that if the hobbit fails then we will all die nonetheless. Come, we must get you ready." My mother stood and led me to where I had hidden my armor from my father. While she clasped the back of it I adjusted the front to fit again. Stains of orc and man blood were still visible on the shining metal and I tried my best to keep it from my mother's view. I tied my hair up and put my helmet on my head again covering my face with the black cloth as I had before. My mother sang a lullaby while she worked that I had remembered since my earliest times in life.

_The evil comes over the mountains to the east _

_Yet the drums of war they never shall cease_

_My arms are open for you to come to me_

_Hear my voice calling like the waves of the sea._

_Remember me my love and come back home_

_And through the darkness no more you shall roam._

My breath caught in my throat as she sang but I would not let my emotions show and upset her more than necessary. When I was prepared I gave my mother a parting hug and ran out to prepare my horse. His name was Starchaser. Ever since I was a child he has been with me. My father gave him as a gift when I was only six.

"Your horse is one of the most prized possessions you shall ever own." He told me long ago. To this day I treat him as well as any person in my acquaintance. I made my way to the stables and no one bothered me because I obviously was on my way to war. Starchaser was restless when I entered the stable. I went to him immediately rubbing his black nose soothingly. Most of the others were gone and he and I were alone. He must have sensed what was going on. Starchaser was a lot like myself in many ways. We both loved war, it was in our blood. Unfortunately neither of us saw it but once.

"Come along my friend. We must ride." I opened the door to his stall and led him out. His bridle and saddle were already on and I wasted no time in mounting. I galloped out of the stable to join the army, which was already marching for I could hear their drums.

I made it to the last parts of the cavalry just in time before the footman began to flood out of the gate. I wasn't going to lie and say being on Starchaser in my armor heading to war didn't feel good. It did. Unfortunately the fear part of it got to me. My brothers, my father, my people. It all could end in a matter of hours. We marched stoically on prepared for whatever met us. I saw my father up ahead behind King Aragorn. My brothers were close behind riding with Legolas Greenleaf with his little dwarf friend Gimli clutching onto him for dear life. Dwarves have always preferred to have their feet on the ground. Gandalf and the new king Eomer were also at the lead with two more hobbits behind them. I pushed Starchaser on a little faster so we could catch up almost. My brothers would know who I was but my father certainly wouldn't. Soon I found myself trailing calmly behind Elphir who like always was trying to make light of the mood by joking with the hobbit behind Gandalf. Even at the face of death he was still keeping things happy. I kept my head low just to be safe. Not that I thought my father would cause a problem while we ride to war, but if we did make it out then it would be a trial.

"If we make it home my young friend Eomer king. I would invite you to Dol Amroth so you may see true beauty." My father spoke with his fiery voice. The king looked over to my father and chuckled lightly.

"If we make it home then I would accept. I must admit Dol Amroth is one realm I would like to see in my life." His voice was deep and powerful and I listened as best as possible but with the laughing of my brothers and the hobbits I couldn't catch the next thing my father said. I could hear the resemblance of my name but nothing else. I cursed under my breath and the elf a few paces in front of me turned his head back and met my gaze. He looked quizzically for a moment but returned his attention to Gimli behind him.

"Lothiriel? What are you doing here?" Erchirion asked when he had slowed down to ride beside me.

"If this is it, then I wish to go out with such an end brother." I replied with as much confidence as I felt. He shook his head.

"Very well, stay with me though. I will look after you." He nodded once. Both of our eyes drifted to the road ahead and to our horror the gates of Mordor loomed over the grey horizon.

"This is it men!" King Aragorn raised his hand and we all halted. I looked to my brothers and then ahead to my father. All the leaders turned back to us to give the final speech. My eyes moved to Eomer who was already giving me an intense gaze. I felt as if he saw right through me with how hard he was. I couldn't pull myself away as rough as his skeptically eyes were. Never in my life had I seen such power of determination in hazel eyes such as his. Or any eyes for that matter. Aragorn gave a final cry and I jumped slightly when everyone started to cheer. I must have missed the entire speech.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Our leaders rode out to the gate and had a meeting with the mouth of Sauron. None of us could hear what was being said but when King Aragorn severed his head with one blow I knew it wasn't pretty. They all rode back and Aragorn raised his sword. We would fight. My breath as did the other's caught in our chest's when the doors began to open and hoards upon hoards of orcs began to descend around us giving us an idea of how their numbers exceeded our own. Those of us with horses dismounted and drew out our blades.

"I love you my brothers." I whispered to them all who stood protectively around me.

"You have our hearts Lothiriel. Until the end of the world." Elphir spoke gripping his sword tightly.

"For mother." Amrothos nodded once to us all. If we failed she would die just like everyone else.

"It has been the greatest honor my siblings." Erchirion spoke and only his words sounded sad only for a moment. I pulled out my blade and took a stance. With one last thought of my family Aragorn led the attack and we all followed him into battle. We wouldn't win. There were too many of them.

"We will make such an end my brothers." I spoke loud enough so that they could hear me as we charged. Our swords clashed and clamored against the opposing orcs. We fought hard, long, and with as much passion as we could. They eye of Sauron was on us so at least our plan was working. My thoughts trailed through my past as I hacked and sliced as many of the enemy as my blade could taste. I remembered the times when I was a child happily playing in the courtyard of my home. My brothers laughing at me when my father's helmet was too large for my small head. All I knew was war and destruction. It was the sign of the times I was growing up in. Trolls were released when we had begun to get a hand up on the orcs. The dark one intended to make us pay for our rebellion. I made sure my brothers were always close. I did not want anything to happen to them. My arms were still sore from the battle from a couple days past and I could feel my healing gashes begin to reopen with the stress. We fought on despite the odds. The Nazgul flew overhead bringing destruction with each swoop. With each passing hour more and more of my strength left. I wasn't a man. I could fight and that was known, but I couldn't go for as long a time as they do, it was written in my makeup. Erchirion was getting separated from us all and the numbers were too great for him to handle.

"Erchirion!" I cried running to him as fast as I could felling anything that got in my way. Terror filled me when I saw a stroke fall hitting my second eldest brother right in the chest. Collapsing to the ground at the orcs feet they treated him as if he were a dead man.

"Erchirion!" I shouted again not caring who heard as I pushed and moved against fellow men and orcs. I broke through and knelt down beside him too distraught to do anything but stare down at him with sorrow. I took off his helmet to see if he still had life within him.

"Lothiriel…" He whispered clutching his bleeding chest with his sword arm.

"Brother." I replied picking his head up from the ground. I could tell that his armor had saved him from immediate death but his injury was going to be fatal.

"We did good Lothiriel. I just wish I could see the end." My brother's voice faltered and cracked with pain. I began to cry silently as I smoothed his dark hair out of his face.

"You will Erchirion. You will see the end. Victory will be ours if I have to do it single handedly. You must not leave me. I need you, father needs you, our people need you." I paid no attention to the vile creatures around me as I helped my brother get comfortable.

"You are worth more than mithril Lothiriel. Let nothing keep you from living your life the way you wish. Nothing." Erchirion's grip on my hand began to loosen and I could tell he was slipping.

"No! You cannot go. I will not let you." I was now close to weeping. I could not bear to see him pass. I would not allow him to die.

"Rest brother. Be at peace. I will protect you." I rested his head back down on the ground and picked up my sword, which I had dropped. Anger and hatred fueled me like wood does a fire. They had taken so much from me and at the last battle they would try and take my brother. It would not be so. When the orcs saw me rise and show my sword to them in a challenge they started to swarm me like bees to a hive. I stood over Erchirion's body determined not to move at any cost. Killing them hadn't been so easy before. With as much fury as I bore down on them not many others could compare to it. Amrothos and Elphir stayed a short distance off if I ever needed their assistance but they could tell like many other soldiers around I needed none of it. The pressing of weariness was long gone from my mind and my only thought was to kill and save my brother from their evil grasps. My mind was far away now. Somewhere where no war took lives, somewhere where my family and I were free from the bondage of destruction. The air was clear and the sun was bright. Flowers grew again and danced with the wind. Trees were green and thriving while birds flew freely across the sky. I was in a field with my elder brothers. We were laughing like we had done so in the years past. My parents were smiling down at us with pride and love in their eyes. Life was perfect for that brief, beautiful moment and then it was over with the cowardly cry of my opponents. They were running. Scattering like the despicable rodents they were. That didn't stop me from cutting down those who were close enough to me however. Mordor was falling into ruin. The tower had collapsed sending an avalanche of obliteration down the rest of the mountain cracking the front gate and causing holes in the earth, which sucked down hundreds of orcs within its unwavering clutches. The Halfling's name was being shouted all through the army. He had done it. We won. The war was over. My eyes searched for Amrothos and Elphir finding them celebrating with the rest of the soldiers. My father was with Aragorn and Gandalf who simply watched the falling of Mordor and the eruption of Mount Doom. All orcs and trolls had left us to flee into whatever dark they could find. I dropped my sword again and knelt beside Erchirion who still breathed but slowly and erratically.

"We won." He mouthed to me not being able to get enough air to speak it fully.

"We did brother. The war is over. Middle Earth is safe." I whispered taking his gloved hand in mine and holding it to my heart.

"Then I did my duty. Finally I can be at peace." He tried to speak but blood started to fall down the corners of his mouth. One of my tears landed on his cheek as I held him ever closer.

"Yes Erchirion. You may sleep. No more shall our people live in fear. Our job is finished." My tears were falling almost too hard for me too see him now.

"Lothiri…" My brother's eyes closed again and his breath left him for the last time. Elphir and Amrothos were beside me in a moment's time.

"Lothiriel! Is he…" they couldn't finish the question.

"Our brother is dead. Brought down by orcs. We must take comfort in the fact that he saw the end. He was able to die in peace." I spoke with far more stability than I felt. My head was light and the full force of it had not hit me yet. My two brothers knelt beside me and wept over his body. I sat slumped and unmoving. My brother's lifeless head lay in my lap and I just stared at his pale face. I was not sure how long it was we sat there. I could do nothing but look into my brother's face. He would open his eyes again. He would never smile again. What cruelty was this? He had survived every fight, every battle until the very last. Elphir and Amrothos picked themselves up and wiped away whatever signs that they were crying. Amrothos went to go get father while Elphir stayed to make Erchirion appear more peaceful. I still could not move so my brother worked around me.

"Lothiriel, did you kill all of them?" He asked as he wiped the corners of our fallen brother's mouth. My eyes darted around to the 40+ bodies of orcs around us.

"I do not remember." I answered stoically helping Elphir with Erchirion's helmet. Amrothos came back soon after telling us that father was coming. I knew I had to leave before he came. Hearing my father's panic close by alerted me of his approach. I stood and numbly went and hid in the crowd of men before he showed up. King Eomer and Aragorn were with him.

"My son!" He shouted falling to his knees beside Erchirion sadness seeping into his voice. Our prince clung to Erchirion's body as if it would help to bring him back to us.

"My Erchirion." Father cried when he did not move. Both kings hung their heads silently in respect for the fallen. Amrothos and Elphir stayed beside father with a hand on each shoulder. I watched in silence as they all cried my father being the most mournful sounding. I turned knowing that I could not take much more. The truth of what happened was beginning to weigh on me. I pushed my way through the crowd that had gathered making towards my horse. Ripping off my helmet and face guard I tossed them aside neither needing nor caring anymore. I finally made it out from the tight crowd and was free. I looked back and saw my father standing now with Elphir and Amrothos holding onto him for support. My horse was with the others and I found him easily. I had to leave, I had to be alone. Erchirion's pain stricken face crossed my mind again and again as I prepared Starchaser. Pulling the reigns over his head the slow sound of a flute played. It was the requiem of Dol Amroth for the fallen royalty. The grieving sound hit me like an arrow through the heart. I collapsed at Starchaser's feet. The agony of his death was too much for me to bear any longer. I sobbed unable to control any of the spasms in my chest. I had not cried like this ever before. No matter what happened. I had to remain strong then. But now, I let it all out. My stomach and eyes hurt I was so distraught. I cared about nothing at the moment. The success of our diversion came at a great price. My mother's grief would be insurmountable. Her heart would break like mine did. I felt the tears run down my face as I sat hunched over on the ground feeling as if I might get sick.

"My Lady Lothiriel. Come you must get up." I heard the deep but now compassionate voice of King Eomer behind me. I didn't care to have him see me like this. He must understand where I was coming from. No matter how much it hurt he was right. The troops were already marching out and my family probably has Erchirion's body on a cart ready to leave.

"Here." The king said reaching down and pulling me to my feet with ease. I could see in his face was sympathy for what I felt. I stood as tall as I could attempting to keep whatever pride I had left after what this man just saw me doing.

"Thank you my lord. I apolo-"

"Don't. Never apologize for feeling. Without emotion we are no better than the orcs themselves. Now go. The others will be arriving soon." His eyes were searching my face for a moment as I looked up at him in wonder. Who was this man? I turned to mount Starchaser and he moved to help me up. I was very unstable and the king was able to tell

"Ride home, rest. You have fought hard today and your heart is heavy. Go, and you might want this back." The king held onto the reigns for me while I situated myself on my horse. He handed me my helmet that he must have picked up when I dropped it.

"Thank you King Eomer. I will not forget this." I said taking the reigns and he urged Starchaser on for me. I looked back once to see the king but he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As I had predicted my mother was distraught. When she saw him she very nearly died right there. My older brother was one of the best men anyone had ever known and his death hit us all hard. Erchirion's body was brought to the house of healing and his wounds were sealed and spices were laid about him for the journey back to Dol Amroth. There he would be buried in the halls of our ancestors. I had made it back to Minas Tirith before father and my other brothers had but I could not bear to go home to my mother, the sadness of what had happened was still fresh in my mind and my heart. While my mother went to go greet my father and brothers I snuck into the house and changed back into my regular dress and cleaned my face from any dirt or blood. I was weary and worn but I went out to my family again. We all tried to comfort mother but it was hard as expected. She had lost so many people like the rest of us had but losing a son must have been the worst pain. When she had finished with her fit of crying we went back to our home. The celebration of our victory was all over Minas Tirith. Flowers were thrown, music was played, drinking was done. Aragorn son of Arathorn was to be crowned king in a few days so my family and I spent the time preparing to go back home to Dol Amroth. My father spent a fair amount of his time counseling and talking with King Eomer of the mark. I had thought about what he had done for me on the battlefield and how he helped to keep my secret safe. I knew very little of him but from what I saw he was a good man. Elphir spent most of his time with father so Amrothos and I did what we could for our mother. She was still stricken with grief but our apparent cheerfulness helped to lift her spirits. We knew what the other was truly feeling but we were not going to burden her further with our sadness as well. So while father was away I sat by her bed and told her of my time in war. She enjoyed hearing of my victory and when I told her Erchirion and I had taken down over 40 orcs and that the men were singing tales of it already. That pleased her greatly. I was not one for lying. But in this case she needed some way of knowing her son was a fighter and died doing his duty. The time of the coronation had come and our family went to the ceremony representing our beloved city. Faramir was there and he was healing. It was quite obvious that he had found a woman while he was at the house of healing. The same woman who the King of the Mark mourned over some week ago. Faramir looked happy and the woman Eowyn I was soon to learn of was as well. That was all that mattered now. People can live the way they wished to now. If you find love you would be luckier than others. I watched as the king made his way through the crowd of people giving his thanks and greeting to those who fought with him in battle. King Eomer was there to represent Rohan bearing the classic green cloak of his people. My family didn't stand too far off from the Rohirrim and the new king gave his thanks to not only my father but to my mother as well recognizing that she lost her son. I watched silently when he saw an elf woman fairer than anyone I had ever seen and kissed her. Again someone has a happy ending. I looked from left to right thinking to myself about my brother. Forcing myself to think only of his life rather than his death was difficult for me. The memory of his getting struck went through my mind again and again without cease.

"You look beautiful Lothiriel." Faramir said to me when all was over. I looked down once and smiled.

"Thank you my old friend. Tell me, are you feeling better?" I asked when everyone started to dismiss. He nodded slowly with his soft smile.

"I am Lothiriel thank you. Have you met Lady Eowyn of Rohan?" He asked motioning to the woman beside him.

"It is a pleasure." I said curtsying as did she.

"The pleasure is mine." She said with a smile only that was for Faramir.

"What happened to your arm?" I inquired as we all started to head back to the house.

"Oh yes, I broke it fighting the Witch king." She spoke modestly rubbing her bandaged arm. Faramir gave her a sideways smile.

"You went to war?" I spoke surprised although I already knew it because I was there.

"Yes I did, my uncle the former king and my brother Eomer did not wish me to but I wasn't going to let others fight for me." She replied and smiled now for she was much like myself.

"I see, we all must do what our hearts tell us." I remarked looking over at my father and mother who stood talking to King Eomer.

"That we must." She said following my gaze.

"Are those your parents?" Eowyn inquired when I paused seeing them laughing.

"Yes, as a matter of fact they are. My mother is an elf, Vynora is her name and my father is Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth." I replied but was a little distracted.

"You are a princess?" Eowyn asked curiously looking from her brother and my family then back to me.

"Yes I am." I tried my best to ignore my family turning to Faramir and Eowyn again.

"Come, I hear there is a celebration for our fallen brothers tonight. If you are not otherwise occupied then perhaps you would be so kind as to tell me about yourself until then?" I asked trying to get my mind off of what Amrothos had been telling me a couple days ago about my father having an interest in King Eomer. Eowyn's eyes lit up.

"I would like nothing better Lady Lothiriel." She nodded once and we headed out of the noisy crowd down the streets of Minas Tirith.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Eowyn truly was a wonderful woman. She was strong and caring and her unwavering love towards her people resembled my own. The memorial for my brother and the fallen king of Rohan was soon and Eowyn and I made our way to the hall. I took a great interest in what she had to say making me nearly forget all of my troubles.

"Thank you for spending time with me Lady Eowyn. I have found it most comforting." I said curtsying once when we saw my brothers waiting for me and Faramir waiting for her.

"Yes indeed Lothiriel. I do hope we meet again soon." She replied smiling. It was a warm smile, which reminded me of my mother's. We parted ways and Amrothos held onto my arm.

"No one has seen you in hours Lothiriel." Elphir whispered beside me while we walked into the hall.

"Remain calm brothers. I have fought the nazgul and orcs and trolls and I have lived. You need not worry so much about me." I shook my head and put on my happy face for everyone to see.

"Difficult as always." Amrothos rolled his eyes. Losing Erchirion brought a whole new sense of life to me. His death was the hardest blow against myself and my family but I was going to stay strong no matter what. If only for my mother's sake. Men bowed and toasted to me as I passed and I wore a smile for them all. My father and mother were by the other great leaders of our nations on the dais a couple of steps high. Amrothos Elphir and I all stood a few meters away in respect.

"To our brothers. And to King Théoden, rest in peace. All hale the king!" The Lord of the Mark spoke holding out his glass and saluting. We all did likewise taking a moment to remember our loved ones.

"But come. I have good news to announce. The steward of Gondor, Lord Faramir has asked my sister to wed him and she has readily agreed. Congratulations!" Eomer smiled at his sister who beamed with delight. We all raised our cups and cheered.

"You honor us greatly King Eomer for giving us your most precious of all things." King Aragorn spoke happily saluting to Faramir.

"Wish me to be joyous my lord." Eowyn spoke to our king who nodded lowly.

"I have wished you to be happy from the moment we met." He replied and her smile grew before returning to Faramir's side. After giving my congratulations to both Faramir and to Eowyn I spent most of the night with Legolas Greenleaf the elf from Mirkwood and his dwarf friend Gimli. They uplifted my heart with their merry companionship. We drank and laughed together like we had not just seen horrible war but like we had lived in peace our entire lives.

"Lothiriel! My daughter! Come sing for us all!" My father's voice rose above that of the crowd. All eyes turned to me including my drinking partners. I looked to my father who stood with his hand out to me expectantly. Elphir and Amrothos stood close beside my mother with a look of pity. My father knew I wasn't one to sing at such things as this but it was his will so I had to comply. I stood up and walked to him with my head down. He embraced me once.

"What shall I sing my lord?" I asked as he led me up two steps of the dais.

"Sing that one song you sung when we were leaving Dol Amroth. Yes that one will do." My father spoke proudly stepping down the steps leaving me the subject of everyone's eyes. I looked around quickly and noticed Lady Arwen and King Aragorn sitting together with Eowyn and Farmir close by. My brothers and father were beside my mother now and King Eomer leaned against a pillar with his mug in hand watching curiously. Taking a deep breath, feeling nervous and angry I sung despite my emotions.

I hear your voice on the wind

And I hear you call out my name

"Listen, my child," you say to me

"I am the voice of your history

Be not afraid, come follow me

Answer my call, and I'll set you free"

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voice that always is calling you

I am the voice, I will remain

I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone

The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow

Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long

I am the force that in springtime will grow

I am the voice of the past that will always be

Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields

I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace

Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voice that always is calling you

I am the voice

I am the voice of the past that will always be

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voice of the future

I am the voice, I am the voice

I am the voice, I am the voice!

(Note: Credit for song goes to Celtic Women. I didn't write it.)

I finished and peered down at my clapping and cheering audience and saw my mother wipe a tear from her eyes. Sadness struck my heart for her again but I pushed passed my feelings for her sake and for mine.

"That was most beautiful lady." King Aragorn complimented me and his lover Arwen the daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell shook her head in agreement.

"Your voice reminds me of the elves of my home. You take a lot from your mother." She smiled at me and I lowered my head in respect and gratitude.

"The elves are deep in my blood and I am blessed for it Lady Arwen." I replied moving on.

"Wonderful lass, just wonderful." Gimli said taking another draught from his never empty cup. I smiled down at him and patted his now helmet less head.

"Indeed Lothiriel. Your voice is as soft and endearing as the summer breeze in Mirkwood." Legolas said resting his hand on my shoulder. I turned to him admiring his beautiful Elvin features.

"Many thanks my friend." I spoke again and he left to get another drink.

"It would seem you have many admirers." The Lord of the Mark said walking up behind me after the last two men commented on my song. I paused and looked over my shoulder at him seeing him for the first time without grime or dirt of battle although he still wore some of his armor.

"It would seem so my lord." I answered pulling a loose piece of hair behind my ear. His eyes studied my face momentarily.

"Then perhaps there is no need for me to say you were bewitching my lady." The king's eyes met mine and I saw he truly meant what he said. We stood together not daring to rip ours eyes away for a good minute.

"Such a compliment is appreciated but completely unnecessary Eomer king." I spoke again feeling my stomach turning with either uneasiness or flattery. Which one however, I couldn't tell. He bowed his head although our eyes were still locked.

"I wish to apologize to you for your loss. Erchirion was a good man and a great fighter." His eyes flashed with remorse when I grimaced quickly. I looked down at the now empty cup in my hand before glancing at him again.

"Thank you, he was a brave soul, and my family and our people will miss him gravely." I replied trying to remain calm so as not to let any tears fall. That would not have been good.

"And what of you lady? What are your feelings in the matter?" He asked curiously leaning against the pillar again. I gazed around quickly so not to meet his intense eyes.

"Me? My brother and I were very close. He taught me many things. There will always be a piece of my heart that belongs to him." I answered feeling the sting behind my eyes but blinking furiously so not to let them fall. The king to a drink from his cup.

"We just have to remember lady Lothiriel, that even in bad situations, some good does come out of it. Take my sister for instance." Our eyes both darted to Eowyn who stood laughing with Faramir. "Our uncle died in this war, but through that Eowyn was able to find Faramir and now she is happy." The king and I walked out of the room together so the noise of the party would not interrupt our conversation.

"And what of you king? What good has your uncle's death brought for you?" I asked looking out over a balcony to the setting sun and the wind blew my hair in and out of my face. Eomer placed his cup on the railing and turned to me not but a foot away. He was considerably bigger now that he was so close and I couldn't help but find it both attractive and intimidating. I looked up into his face determined not to let him get the best of me, in what exactly I was unsure.

"For me, I am now king of Rohan. I can do so much for my people now that never could before. That is a blessing." Eomer replied and the tone in his voice was soft but it still had that sound of authority.

"It seems to me Eomer son of Eomund, that you are very wise indeed." I whispered slowly and with that we both returned to the celebration.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day my family and I returned with Erchirion's body back to Dol Amroth. Many of the lords from various places accompanied us to pay their respects and the kings Eomer and Aragorn were two of them. We laid my brother to rest in peace finally where he belonged. My heart ached to see his lifeless form being carried but I remained strong holding my mother close to me. King Eomer often looked to me and I to him but neither of us spoke to each other until he left to go back to Rohan when we bid each other a farewell. My father, when he wasn't grieving spent many an hour in his library and going over things to improve Dol Amroth. There was so much that we could do now that the war was over. Our city could be so great. I could hardly wait to get started. I had so many ideas and plans for growing our land so we could prosper and flourish like we ought and that was exactly what I did for the next five months after the war was finished. I helped to heal the sick like I had been taught by my old nursemaid. I helped with crops and with designing new ideas on how to build homes. This was just how I had wanted to live my life and it worked wonderfully for me. My mother did what she could but even her Elvish youthful face was beginning to grow weary with such a long and troublesome life. My heart reached out for her but I knew there was nothing I could do but be there when she needed me. My father and brothers remained strong and like me, did what they could for our people. My father would constantly go on trips to either Minas Tirith or to Rohan to council or to give council to the kings there. King Eomer had come to Dol Amroth every so often but I was so busy I saw little of him. The most contact he and I had had was when we passed each other in the streets. He appeared very much the same as when we had met in Minas Tirith some months before only now he seemed to have much more authority. Other than that I saw nothing, which didn't bother me in the slightest. He was a king doing good for his people and I was a princess doing good for hers. My life was going quite ideally for me and happiness was within my grasp again when at the sixth month began I was called into father's hall after an extended visit from the King of Rohan whom this time sought me out to give his personal greeting. I found it odd but my fears and suspicions came true as soon as I saw my mother and father's faces.

"I do believe a congratulations is in order for you my dear Lothiriel." My father announced to the entire hall filled with Lords and ladies of Dol Amroth. I walked through the doors quietly and even though I knew what was coming I decided it would be best to play along.

"What on earth could you possibly mean father?" I asked trying to smile but finding it difficult as I got closer and closer.

"This very day I offered to the young King Eomer your hand in marriage and he was more than happy to accept the proposal. You my dear girl are to be queen of Rohan!" Prince Imrahil called out standing and kissing my head. My heart stopped within my chest and I felt as if I might faint.

"I am to be married?" I spoke calmly despite my head spinning. Father looked to mother once who half smiled more than likely knowing how I felt. Elphir and Amrothos were close by with crossed arms and sad faces.

"You are to be married in Rohan in exactly 5 months time. A joyous day for Dol Amroth this is!" My father raised his hand again and everyone present clapped and cheered. My eyesight had narrowed and when my mother came to stand beside me I clung onto her for support in fear of losing my footing. My life was over, I was going to be sent away like a useless piece of garbage. I was just given away like a token to a man whom I barely even knew, to a people who were not my own, to a land that knew nothing about me. Everything was now ruined. My mother wrapped an arm around my shoulder feeling my weakness.

"Have you nothing to say Lothiriel?" My father asked smiling but the look in his eye was stern.

"I can only say that I do this for the good of my people and that through this union our bonds will be stronger. Let Dol Amroth prosper!" I exclaimed raising my hand also and more cries flooded through the hall. My mother and I left after that and I was barely able to move I felt so weak.

"Come my dear girl, you must be strong." She whispered to me when we had reached my chamber. I was in shock and aw. How could he do this to me? I had so much left to do here and my father offered me away just like that.

"I don't even know him." I spoke dryly while my mother closed my curtains.

"King Eomer is a good man Lothiriel, your father has chosen wisely. You never know what the future holds my dear one." She said sitting beside me and holding me close again. I let the tears I had held in out and I was more than just upset. My life was nothing now, I was to be married and that was the end. I could no longer fight, I wouldn't see my people anymore, I was to be useless. What a fate.

My mother gave me more details when I was sober enough to take the news. Apparently I was to study on Rohan for the next six months, learning about their ways, their history, their language, everything. I knew now that for both of our sakes I should get to know Eomer better now. After all he was to be my husband. The thought sent shivers down my spine. No one but mother saw me in my desperate state. Like she said, I must be strong no matter what. Trying to look on the bright side I ran thought about the other men my father could have chosen me to marry. There was Saladin my father's steward who had been seeking my hand for years. The shear thought sent even more dreadful shivers down my spine. Sure, Saladin was a good steward and he did his job well, but he was one man whom I could never marry. I would sooner run myself through with a blade then be his wife and my father agreed to that at least. For the next couple of days I spent all of my time in my room coming to grips with the reality of what was before me. Trying over and over to convince myself this was for the best I repeated that I must do this for the good of my people. Having a close bond with the Rohirrim would strengthen our city greatly. No matter how much I didn't like the idea, no matter how much the thought of being a wife killed me I had to. For my people. The one thing that drove me to do many of the things I had done was the reason I would comply to my father's wishes. I would marry the King of Rohan but I would never give up my fight.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I am so glad you decided to accept your duty my lovely daughter." My father embraced me tightly when our family had a private council together on the day of Erchirion's birth. My decision was made but still I felt as if I was simply a pawn to be moved around the board, which my father controlled.

"Yes father. I realize now that this union would give our people new opportunities. It is for the best." I spoke with the cold unfeeling voice I had learned to use when talking to our advisors. No emotion meant few problems.

"But this not just a help to our people Lothiriel. This will also be a great chance for you to grow and become a proper woman of the court." My father spoke and I filled up with rage almost uncontrollable.

"Am I not a proper woman of the court now? Tell me what marrying a king of Rohan would do to help me become better as you say? I know how to be a good ruler." I hissed out attempting and failing to hold my rage. My father was a brilliant man, but when it came to women he lacked in manners. Women being me in particular.

"Lothiriel! You will not raise your voice to me! You live in this fantasy world where all is peaceful and you can do whatever you want without having to sacrifice anything. You know nothing of life!" My father rose from his seat getting just as angry as I was. Shock took over where the anger dwelt and my hands balled into fists.

"I know more than most do about sacrifice father. I know of loss and I most certainly know the real world. I was there. When the last stand was made at the gates of Mordor I was there among your soldiers. I was there when Erchirion took his final breath. I held his body close to mine hoping and praying he was at last in peace. How can you stand here and accuse me of such things? You aren't the one who is being forced into a marriage and giving up everything you hold dear." My eyes widened in fury as I fought to reign in my tongue. My father stood in silence. Surprise was written all over his face. Amrothos, Elphir and my mother all looked at me with horror. Did I really just give my secret away? What difference did it make? My fate was chosen for me anyway.

"Lothiriel… you were there? You went to war?" My father's voice faltered slightly and he sat back down still in shock.

"Yes I was. I fought in Minas Tirith and at Mordor. Obviously I can take care of myself because I am here before you now. Does this not prove to you that I am more than capable of aiding you here?" I was almost begging now. He had to see my side of the situation. Prince Imrahil sat staring at the fire before us trying to grip what I had told him.

"Do you not believe I love you Lothiriel?" My father asked looking at me straight in the eyes with tears threatening to fall.

"Do you?" I asked a little surprised. He stood again and rushed over pulling me to him closely.

"I love you my daughter. I love you more than anything. My only wish is for a better life for you. Eomer is a good man and a wise king. You will be taken care of. Perhaps more so than we could even try. Please Lothiriel. Do this for me." He held me at arms length piercing me with his eyes. Oh how I wanted him not to play his caring father card. The only reason it always worked was because it was true.

"Father… I have already made my decision. I will marry King Eomer. Although I do so with a heavy heart." I hugged my father back pulling him close. This was probably the first time in years my father had showed such strong affection for me and I would enjoy the moment to the best of my ability.

"I am proud of you Lothiriel. As much as it grieves me to hear that you went to war, I still love you and never will cease to love you." He spoke stroking my hair gently.

"I do know that father. Don't worry I will be strong. That is how you raised me after all." I smiled as best I could pulling away from him. I never wanted to disappoint my family. I just saw differently from what they did. Unfortunately though, I had no choice but to marry Eomer. My father was iron willed and with the power of his position to back him up there was no way I could get out of it no matter how hard I tried. On this matter I will let him win. But no other I assure you.

"Your training begins tomorrow Lothiriel. It is time for you to learn of your new home. It is time for you to become a lady of Rohan." My father spoke taking a drink from his glass. Amrothos gave me the most sympathetic look. He above all others felt my pain. He knew that I loved Dol Amroth with all of my heart and never wished to leave. He knew me better than the rest of my family and I am positive that this was affecting him almost as much as it affected me. It mattered little though, our opinions and wants could not withstand the orders of our prince.

"As you wish your majesty." I curtsied loyally before my father although within I was standing straight as a board.

"Good girl. Now come, drink with me." He waved me to his side and I complied with his order.

No matter how much I would have rather trained with a blade I had to admit learning so much on another culture was quite fascinating. Rohan's people were unique unto themselves. They were horse people. No horses could compare to ones raised in the grassy plains of Rohan. Or so they say. My horse Starchaser was a fine beast as well. He was born and raised in the stables of Dol Amroth and I could not imagine a better animal to ride with into battle. Everything I read on the Rohirrim was good. Their civilians seemed to resemble our own here. Only the Rohirrim were farmers, and we were fisherman. Every man to his trade as they say.

The worst of all my training was learning the language of Rohan. It differed greatly from my own and common tongue, so I found it unusually hard. Nothing was ever going to beat me however, and within a matter of three months I began to master it. My time within the sanctuary of my home was waning down and the slightest part of me was starting to fear the inevitable. What would life be like? Was Eomer a good man? I heard that he was a good king and loved his people but could he handle someone like me? I could not tell nor would be able to tell for a few months it would seem. Eomer king of Rohan never returned to Dol Amroth since the plans for our marriage was settled. That was disheartening; for I now could not study him, if not for any other reason than to know what his expectations are of me. Perhaps it was a good thing that we didn't see each other. Maybe if I did know him I would hate him and kill myself rather than be joined to him forever. That assumption was a far cry obviously. From what I had seen of Eomer he was a kind enough man. He had the defeat of Sauron on his mind and the welfare of his people as well, two things that I admired in him for sure. Now that the war was over what would he be like? All I had was my imagination to guide me, for nowhere in all our books and accounts of Rohan does it mention the new king. He was not to be studied like everything else was apparently. I was to study him in person, by experience you could say. I had to keep telling myself it was just like a battle plan. Know your enemy, but then I remember that he isn't my enemy. He's going to be my husband.

One thing I had found interesting in my study of Rohan was that they constantly had problems with the Dunlendings or wild men of Dunland to the west. It seems like Eorl the Young and first king of Rohan, banished them to the mountains for what I was not told. No wonder they are always trying to rise against Rohan. Their homes were stripped away by people with greater power, weapons and armies. That was not fair to say the least. I do not know exactly what they did to deserve it but it still seemed a little cruel. Nonetheless they apparently think that Rohan belongs to them and are still doing their best to throw the kings down. Maybe, just maybe I would get some fighting in. If there was any chance that we might have problems from the wild men then I would be right there beside the Rohirrim to fight for the people. I will never allow innocence to take blame for something out of their control. I just wouldn't do it. I couldn't do it. No matter what passed between the two people Rohan is in control now as much as others may not like it.

My days consisted of two things now. Work and studying. Some might say they are one in the same but not I. My people gave me their congratulations every time they passed me on the streets while I was out helping with the sick. I could not show exactly how much it bothered me to have all of the eyes of everyone on me. Especially my father's.

Many of my friends pried me for any and all information they could on Eomer but what could say to them? I saved his life in battle? Or maybe that he is a good fighter? I truly didn't know him well enough to give any detail.

Spending time with my people was the most important part of my day to me. I loved them all dearly and spent as much time as I could helping them and caring for them the best I could and I was lucky enough to have their love in return. Now that I have my studies of Rohan I am forced to see less and less of them. My guess was that my father planned it that way so I could get used to not seeing them. I would never get used to that. Surely I would live with it, but my heart will always be here with them.

Elphir and Amrothos were my only comforts in the months leading up to my departure. They made me laugh at any moment they could and made it so my mind was not dwelling on the future before me. I do believe out of everyone I would miss my brothers most of all. I loved them dearly, and the thought of leaving them was almost unbearable. They had promised me everyday that they would come and visit as often as they could, doing what they could to ease the bluntness of it all. At night they would come to my chamber and wake me so we could practice our weaponry. It was a secret obviously, which made it that much more fun.

"Watch your right Lothiriel!" Elphir cheered when Amrothos and I were facing off.

"No helping Elphir!" Amrothos laughed jumping out of the darkness swinging his blade. I had been aware of his attack thanks to Elphir and blocked it with ease.

"What's the matter? Afraid your younger sister will beat you?" I teased launching into another swing at Amrothos.

"Yes." He replied trying his best to ward off my blows. Elphir chuckled at his honesty.

"Really Amrothos, you have no shame." He said as I knocked Amrothos's shield off of his arm and pointed my sword at his throat.

"I do believe I win." I smiled feeling my lungs heave for air. We had gone for a good hour like this and it did get tiring, especially when you had to be quiet and twice as aware as you would be in the daytime.

"It appears that way." Amrothos laughed dropping his sword and holding up his hands.

"How I survived the war is beyond me. Even my sister can beat me." Amrothos shook his head displeased with himself.

"Don't worry Amrothos, you are probably tired. It is late and your bed must be calling." I tried to make him feel better picking up his sword and handing it to him.

"Thank you for the excuse." Amrothos said kissing me on the head with a laugh. Elphir stood by the stable door to make sure no one was passing by so we could make our escape.

"Let's go." He whispered and I quickly grabbed a shield and sheathed my sword joining my brothers on our way back to our rooms.

"You really are gifted Lothiriel. Too bad you're going to exchange a sword for a man." Elphir joked casually laying his sword on his shoulder. I smiled despite the sneer I had inside.

"I'm not laughing." I tried to keep a straight face but failed. Well, they took it better than I did, which was good I suppose. Then again, they couldn't do anything about it either.

"I'll see you two tomorrow." I smiled at them both and bid them goodnight before finding my way to my room. I had exactly one week before my wedding. Tomorrow was my last day in Dol Amroth. And I wasn't going to waste it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke the next day with a bittersweet feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was my last day in my home. Tomorrow I would leave for Rohan and my future husband the king. I could not help but feel as if I had done some imaginary wrong and was getting banished as a punishment. My family loved me and wanted what was best for me, but who was to decide that other than I? No one rightfully could yet here I am.

I watched silently as my mother sent some of the maids to get me ready for the day. I wore a plain dress so not to be ostentatious when I went out amongst the people. I was never the type to be like that anyway. As I sat down in a chair Ileana pulled my hair back out of my face pinning it my head in various areas. I paid little attention to what she was saying or doing being focused on the others who were busy with packing my belongings. They had been doing so for the past week little by little but now they were merely finishing their job. The room I had resided in my entire youth now looked like a cold, unfriendly chamber with nothing left but the bed I slept on. It was as if my father couldn't get rid of me quickly enough. Tears stung the back of my eyes while my mind went to the worst possible endings for my life.

"No Lothiriel. You were raised better than that." I thought to myself forcing the negative ideas out of my head. My sword and bow were taken away by some of the guards thanks to my father's orders. To quote his words:

"You are going to be a queen Lothiriel. You need no such weapons. Eomer will protect you now." That only made me angrier. All the training and preparations my father made me go through were nothing but how to curtsy, where to sit during a council meeting, what my duties were once I was queen and so on. Once I was married I was to become a fragile flower delicate and beautiful. Why was fate so cruel?

My mother and brothers came to escort me around the city soon after I was deemed ready to be seen. Our entire family would spend the day out and amongst the people giving me a chance to bid fair well to those I loved so dearly. It would be a hard day there was no doubt about it, but strength was my ally.

"Remember Lothiriel. This is a joyous thing. Do you understand?" My father said joining us in the main hall. My eyes fell downward to the stone floor unable to look at him straight on.

"I do." I muttered knowing that what my father said was his subtle way of commanding me to act happy. I had already counted on that. The people would not be pleased if they knew I wasn't going willingly. If they knew I didn't want to go, there would be problems. None of us wanted that. The doors were opened and a flood of cheers greeted my family.

"Long live Lothiriel!" and "Best of wishes!" Were the cries we all heard while walking out down the streets. I forced myself to smile but my fists clenched at my sides. Elphir stood closest to me and rested his hand on my back in comfort although to others it looked to be a happy gesture. I looked up at him and his eyes were sympathetic and caring. House after house we went through giving our goodbyes like the proud people we were. My father's council members seemed just as pleased as he was with the whole arrangement, which disgusted me but I had to deal with it seeing that a good portion of the day would be spent with them. All I really wanted was to spend my last day doing what I did best. Helping the citizens. I wanted them to remember me for the person I was, not just the princess of their city. I could only hope that would be the case. A fair well feast was to be held that night before we left for Rohan. My family would come to represent Dol Amroth and of course my mother was not going to miss the wedding of her only daughter. As was custom I was given wedding gifts by my relatives and friends. I received a headpiece from my grandmother made with crystals and mithril. It was beautiful to say the least. From my aunt and uncle I received a matching necklace and I promised to wear both on my wedding day. My dear friend Lithiria gave me something a little more useful. A book of medicine. She told me that it was either that or a book on being a mother. I was more than happy to accept the first.

I was glad when we had finished with my goodbyes as far as the council members go and my extended family. It was hard to say goodbye to some of them. Especially my grandfather. There were hardly words to describe how much I had loved him, but we all must do what we must do.

"Are you finally ready to visit the people in the town?" Elphir asked noticing how impatient I was getting. I looked at him and saw the humor in is eyes.

"Is it that obvious?" I replied not helping but to chuckle.

"Only a lot." Elphir smiled and took my hand in his.

"Come, they will be long when they get along." He said pulling me with him affectionately.

"I couldn't ask for better brothers." I smiled up at him as we left the last house where my father and mother were still talking on how great this marriage would be for Dol Amroth. It might mean something more to me if I didn't have to hear it every day of my life for the past six months.

"I know. We try." Amrothos said coming up on my other side and taking my only free hand.

"All three of you did a wonderful job…" I trailed off remembering my deceased brother with sadness.

"Don't blame yourself Lothiriel. You did all you could. He was at peace." Elphir stopped and looked me straight in my tear stinging eyes.

"I know Elphir. It's hard to grasp still. I just can't believe we are one short." I sighed looking up into the clear sky.

"Soon to be two." Amrothos said and the look Elphir shot him was that of a scolding.

"Ignore him Lothiriel. He's just a boy who doesn't know what he is talking about." Elphir said speaking more to Amrothos than me. I had actually not thought of that. I was leaving them alone.

"You two will come visit me. I command it." I spoke calmly starting to walk on like what Amrothos said hadn't bothered me at all.

"I wouldn't dream of disobeying the lady's wishes." Amrothos bowed to me with a flourish making my other brother and myself laugh.

"Good." I smiled feeling a little comforted.

I made my rounds with my brothers to the houses of the people I had helped over the space of my life. Leaving them would be the hardest of all. I was almost positive that I would see my family again if I, or they ever came to visit. As for the people? No, the chance was slim at the most. They all seemed very happy despite the fact that I was leaving them. Their best wishes and thoughts went with me everywhere I went. It was sobering and heart wrenching to have to say fair well. It was almost as hard as the thought of never returning to Dol Amroth again. However difficult it was, I managed to get through it with the help of my brothers.

"You did very well Lothiriel." Amrothos nodded to me when we reached our home in just enough time to get to the feast.

"Thank you for your help. I doubt I could have resisted the urge to lose composure if it weren't for you're presence." I smiled slowly thinking over the faces and memories I had made with my citizens.

"They will miss you Lothiriel. They just didn't want to be bold." Elphir commented seeing the expression on my face.

"Thank you. That comforts me. At least my love is returned." I sighed and we all entered our home to prepare for the farewell dinner.

"To Lothiriel! Future Queen of Rohan!" Elphir called out raising his glass to me in tribute, as was custom in our land. I knew it must have been hard for him to make a parting speech to me but it was his duty and we all must perform even though we may not want to.

"May your days be filled with happiness and may you be the mother of great kings!" Everyone called out in the traditional oath given to departing princesses. I cringed at the word mother. I wasn't ready to be a wife much less a mother. No, I was ready to be a wife. I had the proper training and the knowledge of my duties; I just didn't want to be a wife. Not yet at least. Eomer was a good man, of that I was assured but I would never know for myself until after he and I were joined together.

"My thanks to you all. I embark on a great journey to a new land and a new people although a part of my heart will always remain in Dol Amroth with the people I love. Farewell!" I raised my glass last and we all took a sip to seal the toast.

"Let us celebrate!" My father clapped his hands and joyful music played around the hall and ale was poured. Amrothos and I danced together and despite my eminent future I enjoyed myself thoroughly that night.

"It is time Lothiriel." My mother whispered into my ear the next morning just as the sun was beginning to rise. I groaned and rolled over ignoring her.

"My love, it is time to leave. We do not want you to miss your wedding day." She spoke over me again.

"I do not wish to get up today." I yawned and my request was understandable thanks to the late hours I had kept the night before.

"Come along now. You must move." My mother laughed and pulled my arm making me sit up. I moaned slightly but did not resist.

"Very well. If it must be." I mumbled standing up and the curtains were pulled back and the sun shone through the window. I squinted at the sun coming up over the ocean stretched preparing myself for the day.

"We must get you dressed to go." My friend Lithiria rushed me over to get me cleaned and dressed.

"If I didn't know you better Lithiria I would believe you want me to leave." I joked as she hastily ran around getting me ready. She chuckled once but made no reply. By the time the bell was sounded I was ready to go dressed in a travel cloak and a simple dress. It was a week's journey to Rohan and I would not need to wear anything ornate until the day I actually arrived at Edoras, Rohan's capital. Those who would accompany me on my travel awaited in the courtyard by the horses and carriages. I was the last to arrive feeling the weight of homesickness already taking hold of me. Today was the day I was to leave my beloved city perhaps forever. A burden such as that would do the same thing to anyone in my position. Nevertheless I must remain firm.

"All hail!" The steward Saladin called out to the men lining the path to my horse whom I would ride on instead of a carriage thanks to my insisting father. All of the men saluted me proudly and the flag of our home flew freely in the sky. I stepped out into the light lifting the bottom of my dress so a puddle, thanks to the early morning rain we had received, would not wet it. I looked out to the people who stood around to say their final goodbyes and took a deep breath taking every stride cautiously. I nodded deeply to Saladin who looked upset when watching me pass. He bowed to me and I moved on without a word. As I approached Starchaser each step got harder and harder. My head began to ache with the many thoughts that flew through my mind. I turned around and smiled one last time to my people who all stared at me, some with tears in their eyes.

"Do not fear for me, my loved ones. Your presence will remain with me at all times. Remember me, that is my only request." I managed to announce feeling the familiar sting of tears in my eyes. Some of my friends and relatives began to cry among which was Lithiria. I pulled her into an embrace comforting her for one last time.

"Live well my friend." I whispered to her and pulled away seeing the sorrow on her face.

"Goodbye Dol Amroth. I pray we meet again!" I raised my hand in a salute and everyone cheered and clapped for me as I mounted Starchaser and our company set out. As we passed through the gates I turned one last time to see the remainder of old home and with a quiet tear I turned forward towards my new one.

**I am so sorry I haven't updated guys. I have had no Internet for weeks! Gah! It was so crazy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to be posting the next one soon. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

My mother rode in front of me in a carriage and my father took the lead with his most trusted of men. Elphir and Amrothos stayed on either side of me the entire time.

"So, are you interested in seeing what Rohan looks like? I know I am. In all of my travels, that is one realm I have never set eyes on." Elphir tried to make conversation with me because I had remained silently since we left Dol Amroth three days ago. I lifted my eyes to him and pulled back the hood of my cloak.

"Indeed I am. I have read many things on the splendors of Rohan. Their land is said to be vast and endless. Green grass as far as the eye can see and bluer skies than our own. However, that is only hearsay." I shrugged trying to sound at least a little optimistic. For my brothers' sake if no other reason I would try my best.

"That does sound inviting. Perhaps they will be gracious enough to allow us to visit as often as we can." Amrothos said smiling at me with a wink of his eye.

"It will be my first order, mark my words." I replied looking up into the clear skies of Gondor. I knew within days now I would be married and proclaimed queen of Rohan. A bigger celebration will not have been known since the victory against the dark one almost exactly one year past. King Aragorn and his queen Arwen would be present along with my dear friend Faramir and his wife, who was Eomer's sister, Eowyn, would be there as well. Every night before we slept my mother would give me lessons on how to be a proper wife and all of the duties it entailed. It frightened me more than riding to battle against 100,000 of my enemies. Why was I destined to be a woman when I would have made a much better man? Questions I had I knew would never be answered but I asked them within myself nonetheless. At night when I would lay down for much needed rest I rebuked myself for being so selfish and disrespectful. How could I assume my life would be horrible? Why did I constantly drag my thoughts down? It was not necessary and I did my best to stop but everyday when I awoke getting one day closer to my destination my shot right back to where it had been. I fought with myself daily with every thought of grief. If there was at any time an example of a war within one's self it was I. Back and forth I went saying this was bad and then it might be good all within a moment of each other. One of my many faults was that I constantly over thinking and strategizing situations. My brothers had laughed at me for it for years but so far it helped me to survive so I was grateful for it at times. Then other times such as now, it wasn't the best of things to have.

I arose early the next morning and found everyone already about his or her business cleaning up camp to continue our journey. I packed my own things enjoying the feel of being back out in the world.

"Good morning my dear." My mother said coming up behind me and gently patting my back.

"Good morning mother." I replied sounding like my usual calm self. I tied my saddlebags to Starchaser's back and led him to my mother's carriage while she followed.

"One more day Lothiriel." My mother breathed out seeming a little wistful.

"I know. Don't worry, I'm fine." I smiled at her and helped her up into the carriage.

"I know you Lothiriel. You are strong." She said reaching down and running her hand across my cheek. I used to love that when she did it while I was a child.

"Just like you mother. I'll see you later." I smiled up at her and climbed onto my horse and she shut the door. I sighed and followed her carriage as our company set out again and my mind drifted to the words of my mother. _"One more day"_ kept playing over and over in my mind. She was right. One more day before a new life began for me. My father and Elphir rode back some ways to give their greetings to King Aragorn and his company from Gondor who were going to come to the ceremony. Amrothos led the group with me not so far behind trailing my mother's carriage. We were on the outskirts of Dunland and Rohan making me recall all I had learned of the bad blood between the two countries. I had heard from my father when we had talked about it that when Dunland helped the White Wizard in the attack of Helm's Deep they lost and their leader was sworn never to declare war on Rohan again. The problem seemed easy enough to fix, but now I wouldn't have the chance for another battle. Unfortunately. I looked around at the growing land of Rohan as we traveled down the border. It truly was a beautiful place. Our scrolls and books could not even grasp its splendor. Rolling fields, open skies, it was almost like a paradise. Needless to say I was in awe of it. Most of us were, some might even have been jealous of me. I didn't really care though; I was too interested in the beautiful landscape.

"Hold!" Amrothos raised his hand and our entire party stopped. I rode on a bit to his side.

"What is the matter brother?" I asked looking around until I spotted it, or them rather. Dunlandings. I could tell by their unmistakable beards and unkempt appearance.

"Are they trespassing in Rohan territory?" I inquired further silently watching them march towards us from about half a league away.

"I do not think they are trespassing. More like patrolling their border." Amrothos replied not taking his eyes from them. I nodded once waiting for his strategy. I didn't mind taking orders from Amrothos, he was a brilliant man plus he was my brother.

"We keep going, but keep things quiet. Do not let them know who we are." Amrothos ordered myself and a few of the guards to his sides. I turned Starchaser around and galloped back to let the others on our party know what was going on.

"Mother, do not leave the carriage. Soldiers from Dunland are close. Please trust me." I whispered even though they were still quite some distance away.

"Lothiriel?" Mother asked a little shaken but did not emerge from the carriage like I had asked.

"Do not worry. They are just passing by." I reassured her although I wasn't quite sure. I never trusted anyone whom I didn't know much about, especially if I was in an unfamiliar land. I rode back to Amrothos's side and we all continued on seemingly indifferent. We all kept an eye on our 'neighbors' taking step-by-step closing the distance between us. My breath caught in my throat as we passed the first wave of their troop. Both parties cautiously eyed each other while we made our way along. Amrothos was determined to pass by without acknowledging their presence but I, like most of the other men couldn't help but to watch them much like they watched us as our two parties went on our ways. I rode beside my mother's carriage just in case anything was to happen. She above all I would never allow any harm to come to.

My eyes drifted across their ranks to a man in particular. He was stoic, tall, and very built. But most of all I noticed his eyes. Intense, deep, and bluer than the sea. I watched him more so than the others. His movements were more fluid yet strong. He was a warrior and a good one at that. Men like that were unmistakable. King Eomer was much the same way when he and I first met on the field of battle. The other Wildmen clanked and skulked around without any sign of skill. This man was almost as if he wasn't a Wildman at all. Even his face was different. More proud; higher than everyone else. Not only a warrior, but royalty as well. I wouldn't be surprised if he was even their king. My eyes were locked on his form as he moved leading his people across their land. My glance was nearly drifting away when his gaze locked onto mine in an instant I was frozen in the prison of his eyes. Enchanting wasn't nearly enough to describe him. Starchaser was about as uneasy as my brother and urged us forward without my prodding. And just like that the man with the breathtaking eyes was gone and our two peoples were out of harms way. I rode slightly behind the others just to make sure there was no chance of them turning back towards us and about three leagues later everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Amrothos and my mother more so than anyone else. I had little time to think over the danger we might have just been in. I was too concentrated on the Wildman that I had seen. He was nothing like the books described, which interested me greatly. The uncommon things always intrigued me, another of my many weaknesses. We kept on traveling until the setting of the sun and we set up camp to wait for my father and brother's return. It wasn't long before they caught up to us for their party was quite smaller than ours.

I sat before the fire going over what had happened in the day. Why was that one man different? Why was I still thinking about him? I couldn't put my finger on it angering me more. This wasn't like me either. Imagine, I had been gone for almost a week and already I was acting oddly. I couldn't even picture myself in two years from now. Where would I be? My mind flooded with problems and questions I had but would never ask anyone. I was fine with solving my issues alone. Just like I had always been. Sure there were certain things that I would consult with my mother about, or my brothers but that was only on a few occasions.

"I know that look. It's the one that says 'don't disturb me I am solving a critical issue.'" Elphir said sitting down beside me with two bowls of soup. I lightly laughed taking the one he held out for me.

"Why do you always have to be right?" I asked looking at him skeptically making him choke on his soup.

"Because I'm your older brother. And always will be." He replied sipping another spoon full.

"Always will be…" I muttered his words to myself and looked up to the clear night sky.

"I will say, Rohan is beautiful." I sighed and began eating my meal.

"Even more so now that they have the jewel of Dol Amroth." Elphir stopped eating and looked into the fire sadly. I knew letting me go to another man troubled him. He and Amrothos both didn't like the idea. What brother would?

"Do not worry Elphir. I am strong. My brothers taught me that." I placed my hand on his shoulder and gazed into the fire also.

"I always knew you would get married someday. Whether it be your will or our parents but the thought never gripped me like it does now. If I had my way dear sister, then you would live with me and my wife happily for the rest of your life." Elphir spoke slowly thinking over every word.

"Changes happen brother. Whether we want them or not. Time goes by." I replied leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Stay strong Elphir." I whispered talking to us both.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of horses running. Flinging my blanket off of me and quickly grabbing my sword I ran out to see what the problem was. The other men in our party had done the same thing as I and we all stood ready waiting for what came over the hill. First we saw the spearheads gleaming in the sun. Then came the horsemen clad in armor and green cloaks. The Rohirrim.

"Go get changed Lothiriel. We arrive at Edoras today. Eomer might be with them. Quickly!" My mother grabbed my shoulders and pushed me towards my tent. My eyes narrowed wanting to see what was going to happen but I went into the tent anyway. Wouldn't want to make a bad impression now would I? While I threw on the dress my mother had given me for the day of my arrival without hardly anytime to admire the fine gold and white cloth I quickly pulled my hair back and re-emerged from my tent to see what was being said.

"All hail the lady Lothiriel future queen of the Mark!" The leader I assumed of the Rohirrim lifted his spear upwards and everyone followed his example shouting the same words. I was shocked at first not wanting every eye on me even though they were. Slowly I stepped forward closer to the soldiers taking in every aspect of them. Blonde, tall, and orderly. Just the way I had always assumed them to be. As I approached the leader dismounted and removed his helmet to reveal a man very handsome. His hair was longer and someone messy from his helmet. His eyes were bright but tense as he stared at me kindly but cautiously.

"My lady." He said bowing to me. "My name is Eodred. Captain of the King's cavalry. We have come to escort you to our capital of Edoras." He said standing to his full height, a good six inches taller than I.

"A pleasure to meet you captain. My thanks go to you and to your men. Please, come and have some food while we prepare to depart." I spoke diplomatically and seeing my father standing proud from the corner of my eye. Eodred bowed again.

"We would be honored my lady." He said motioning for his men to dismount. I nodded deeply and returned to my tent shaking like a leaf.

"Stay strong Lothiriel." I told myself packing the rest of my things up with the help of one of my maids. It wasn't long before we left for Edoras. I refused to climb into the carriage so I turned to Starchaser yet again even though it made my father displeased. Eodred if none other seemed to approve. The ride was long and with each step of my horse dread filled me more and more. It was hard enough to bear. But I had to do it.

"There is it. Edoras, the capital of Rohan!" Eodred called out and my eyes slowly lifted to see my new home.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The streets of Edoras were flooded with the citizens of Rohan eagerly awaiting to see what I, there soon to be queen, looked like. I put on a smile and calmly waved to them all as we passed by. I was thankful that I wore at least an appropriate dress and jewelry if not coming in a normal fashion. I doubted the people minded me on Starchaser especially seeing they all were horse people.

"Long live Lothiriel!" Everyone cheered and shouted as our caravan passed. Flowers were thrown before our path and music played all around. They truly seemed happy to be getting a queen even though they didn't know me. I looked up at the Lords' house Meduseld. That was where I would be living for the rest of my days. It was beautiful I would say honestly.

"Lady, may I welcome you to your new home." Eodred said dismounting at the steps to Meduseld's door. My father and brothers were right behind me as I followed his example.

"I thank you for such a warm greeting Eodred." I nodded deeply to him and he saluted me.  
>"It is our greatest pleasure seeing the king's future queen." Eodred spoke motioning for us to step forward. I looked up to the flight of stairs and took a deep breath. This was it. Once I crossed through those doors there was no turning back. I would see my soon o be husband face to face after six months without a word. My mother was beside me in an instant to give me and encouraging nudge in the back.<p>

"We are right here Lothiriel." She whispered to me and with that I took my first step. One by one I made my way to the huge oak doors of Meduseld feeling my heart pound harder with each click. The gatekeepers beamed at me surely surprised at my beauty, or so I presumed. Even though I wasn't one to care what I looked like. They bowed to me before turning and pulling the doors open slowly. My breath caught in my throat and my eyes pierced into the fire lit domain of The Lord of the Mark. I gazed around taking in my new surroundings fearing to see what lie before me.

"Weary travelers! May I welcome you to my home with nothing but a loving heart." I could hear Eomer announce when my family and I had made it through the door. Still I did not look up.

"All hail King Eomer!" My father called back and I could see him saluting from the corner of my eye.

"Come my friend. There is no need for such formality between us." Eomer replied and I could hear his voice getting closer as we all continued to move towards the throne. I kept my eyes focused on the ground not wanting to see his face. We only stopped when I saw the bottom step to the dais. I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath following my mother in a curtsy before finally looking up to past his boots, his light armor, which I was still curious as to why he still wore any at all and then to his face. His features were rugged, chiseled, and perfect. His eyes glowed with an unerring light of either cautiousness or thoughtfulness. Which one it was I could not tell but I will say I was intrigued by it. His hair had grown a bit longer but was no longer messy from battle but clean and untangled. His beard was much the same and his stature was nothing but stronger. If mere looks alone were enough for me to want to marry a man then he would be my first choice no questions asked. He did not look at me immediately but to my family bowing to them each in greeting saving myself, his future wife, for last.

"My lady." He said finally meeting my unwavering eyes and stepping down the two short steps to face me. His presence and power alone made him appear even taller than he was before in my eyes. As it was he stood a good head and shoulders over me. His gaze softened as he reached for my hand that I naturally offered and he placed a kiss on it slowly, almost carefully, like I was fragile or the whole fate of middle earth rested in that one touch. I wasn't sure if I hated it, or liked it.

"Welcome to your new home Lothiriel." Eomer half whispered standing up to his full height again never taking his eyes from mine.

"Thank you my king." I replied beginning to curtsy again when he reached out and grabbed my arms just hard enough to get my attention.

"There is no necessity in that now my lady." Eomer made sure I was standing straight before letting me go. Was it too outlandish to say that he must have had a wizard cast a spell upon me when I came into this land? He was fascinating. Perhaps now that I knew he and I were going to be married the reality of it finally struck. Or perhaps it was the fact that I forgot how handsome he was. Either way, I had to resist.

"Come my friends! Your rooms have been prepared for you. Rest! Tomorrow lies a new beginning for us all." Eomer spoke in his deep almost earthy voice looking at me from over his shoulder when saying the last part. Something flashed across his face and I couldn't quite figure out whether it was curiosity or fear. Could he and I be similar in the fact that neither of us wanted to be married but our positions required it of us? I would find out soon enough. My mother and I left the room and I was finally able to breathe again. Why was I so moved by him? Father and my brothers stayed to talk with Eomer about final details of our marriage I am sure. Father did love me and wanted the best for me, which is one of the reasons I didn't just go run off and hunt orcs for the rest of my life. The other representatives of neighboring regions would be arriving soon as well. I had never wanted so much attention but I knew I had no choice if only in my name alone. Being princess and soon queen wasn't all that it was said to be. Choices were no longer your own, duties must be performed, expectations were high, and you could not live how you wanted to. When you are someone like me your life is dictated for you, written upon the day of your birth. What must be, must be and there was nothing to be done.

"My lady. Your quarters are being readied and will be completely prepared by tomorrow. My deepest apologies but we have placed you in the same room as your mother. If that isn't suitable for you then I can have another one prepared." A young maiden curtsied to me looking a little shaken and weary of my reaction. I smiled at her reassuringly.

"I would not have it any other way young one. Staying with my mother one last night will be most appreciated so I thank you." I replied nodding deeply to her.

"Oh thank you my lady." She beamed at me with a final curtsy before scurrying out the door leaving my mother and I alone. I closed my eyes and breathed out.

"How did you do it? I had no knowledge it would be this difficult to impress a country mother." I said laying back against the bed I would be sleeping on. She lightly chuckled taking out some of her things and putting them away. I didn't bother; if I was going to live here then it would eventually get out anyway.

"It will get easier for you Lothiriel. Everything will fall into place. Of that I can assure you." My mother left the room after that to go talk to my father. I sighed and curled up further on the bed. It was already late afternoon so I figured I might as well get some sleep seeing I had such a big day coming.

I awoke in the middle of the night thanks to a nightmare that I didn't even want to think about. My mother was sleeping peacefully on the bed across from mine and I quietly slipped out of it to take a quick walk to clear my mind. I pulled my cloak on and headed out through the door shutting it gently so not to disturb my mother. I turned towards the pitch black halls trying to find my way around even though I only just got to this place. My mind was troubled by all of the stresses I was going through, being married, leaving my home, my brothers. Everything was clouding my thoughts so I could not sleep.

"Oh Erchirion. If only you were here." I sighed walking through one open door, which led me to the great hall. I quickly glanced around just to make sure there wasn't anyone around. A small fire was slowly waning down in the center of the room so I began to approach it feeling the chill of the night air despite my cloak. All of a sudden I heard footsteps and the warrior part of me told me to hide, which I instinctively did behind on of the monolithic pillars.

"Father, I wish you could give me your council. I know little of how to take care of a wife. I know little of how to be a king." Eomer's familiar voice hit my ears and I peaked from around the pillar to see him in nothing my breeches and his undershirt sitting down in front of the fleeting embers of the fire. Even though no one could see I looked at him questioningly. His head was looking up to the sky otherwise he probably would have seen me. Was it possible that he was just as scared as I was? I soon realized however that there was no way for me to get away without him noticing. He was in the perfect position to see people come in and out. Not to mention hearing them. My mind flew through possible ways I could get out. There was only one way and with a deep breath I stepped out into the open.

"My lord?" I asked faking curiosity. Eomer's eyes flashed to me immediately and he stood within an instant.

"My lady Lothiriel." He said bowing as if it didn't surprise him I was here.

"Is everything alright?" Eomer asked preparing for the worst and reaching for his sword, which wasn't there.

"Oh yes, I apologize for disturbing you. Please be at peace." I replied curtsying slightly so that I could leave him.

"Wait," He said reaching out to me for a moment before dropping his hand.

"Lady Lothiriel, may I ask you something?" He gave me a look that reminded me of someone in distress.

"I will do my best to answer my king." I spoke coolly though deep inside wondering what he needed. We both walked around the fairly wide fire pit to face each other.

"Are you Ready to be married?" His eyes were deep and contemplative. I was taken aback by his question and paused for a moment in silence.

"Forgive me if I was too forward." Eomer said taking a step back but I held my hand up.

"No, by all means ask me. After all, if we are to be husband and wife then we should tell each other everything." I answered before even I knew what I was saying. His eyes softened a bit and his shoulders relaxed. Watching him now made me realize he and I were quite similar. We both knew nothing other than war and ruling our countries. Being married was obviously something neither of us had thought on.

"I didn't think I was ready, but as you know as soldiers we must run on our instincts in a battle. I shall do the same for marriage. This is something I never thought for myself before and even now I do not know if I am ready. I suppose we both will find out tomorrow. If I do not offend you." I answered folding my hands together nervous of what his reaction would be. He didn't reply at first but nodded once.

"I see. And by no means have you offended me. I enjoy hearing your thoughts." Eomer looked at me through the darkness and I couldn't help but blush. His face was so intense, so rough, and that was something I had always admired in a man.

"Well, it is late. And we must both get our rest. Tomorrow is an… 'eventful' day for us both." I smiled and I could see the slight trace of the same thing on his mouth.

"Very well Lady. Until tomorrow then." Eomer quickly kissed my hand and we both headed in opposite directions back to our quarters. I laid back down in my bed feeling my heart race rapidly. Maybe Eomer wasn't that bad at all…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I was awoken early the next morning to begin preparing for the wedding, which I wasn't too happy with seeing I didn't sleep too well. It was all just so surreal to me. It still hadn't fully set in that I was getting married _today. _I sat quietly while my mother and several other women scurried around preparing a bath and various other treatments for my skin to make me 'glow' as they put it. I was always under the assumption that was a natural thing, but I let them do whatever they wanted. It didn't really matter to me that much. Then again, I believe every woman, no matter if they are warriors or not, want their wedding day to be perfect.

My favorite seamstress had already created the dress I was to wear. It was beautiful. It flowed easily as well as it felt like water running over your hand. I was breath taken when my mother showed it to me for the first time. I couldn't imagine a better dress to get married in. I wasn't usually one to care what I wore, but for this day, if I was to ever look back on it, I wanted to be decent. My hair was washed and combed until it felt like the softest of silk. My skin was gently decorated and painted with the customary symbols of my home Dol Amroth. My mother had told me that when a Princess weds she is to bear these marks along her arms and her face. I thought it was interesting, seeing I had never heard of it before. I thought it would be tedious to prepare all morning for the ceremony but my mother made it bearable. My hair was twisted and done up with light blue flowers, my dress fit perfectly. Perhaps better than anything else. When I finally peered at my reflection in the mirror I was taken aback for a moment. I did not expect to look like I did. It was as if a delicate flower replaced me. I wasn't sure if I liked it at first but the more I saw the more I was pleased. If only I didn't have to marry in order to have this.

"Lothiriel. You are exquisite." My mother said hugging me close with tears in her eyes. This would be hard on the both of us, she would lose her daughter and I would begin a new life, one of which I was not sure of at all.

"Our kindest wishes my lady." Two of the women who had helped get me ready curtsied before leaving my mother and I alone. I sighed sitting on the edge of the bed glancing out the win to see people assembling for the ceremony. Time had escaped me and the realization that I was to be married within a few moments sent a new wave of shock and grief through me. My hands shook and my face lost color. My mother took notice as all mothers would and she sat beside me wrapping me in an embrace.

"It will be alright my daughter." She said kissing the top of my head.

"Do not be frightened. You will be well taken care of." She spoke soothingly. My breath was getting caught in my chest as each moment passed getting closer and closer to the time.

"I will be fine mother." I replied blankly. I'd adjust eventually but I knew it would take a while.

"I remember when you were just a little girl and you used to dream about being the greatest fighter in all of Middle Earth." My mother commented with a small chuckle. She spent the rest of the time telling me old stories of when I was younger and all the good times we had. It was comforting to hear her voice, but all too soon Amrothos came in with a bow. He wore the blue cloak of Dol Amroth and a tunic of fine cloth in commemoration of the day.

"It is time my dear sister." He said solemnly giving me a sad look. My father and Elphir entered as well and with a deep breath I stood up setting my mind on the task ahead.

"I am ready." I replied joining my family as we headed to the great hall.  
>"We'll be close by." My mother gave me another kiss before leaving with my father and brothers to go to join the others. I stood in front of the large doors and closed my eyes. The fact that once they opened my fate was sealed for good hit me like a knife in the chest. I was determined not to let this destroy me. I would fight and I would win this battle. I may go to a life I do now know but I would do it with pride. With that the doors begun to swing open creaking and groaning at the hinges. My eyes opened to the sight before me. Rows and rows of people stood with their gazes fixed at my direction. Silence took over the room when I looked out over the crowds. Taking a deep breath and setting my eyes ahead of me to Eomer who stood proudly beside Gandalf the White watched and waited. He wore traditional light armor clad with a green cloak of his land with hands crossed in front of him in a military stance. I paused taking in the scene before me for a moment feeling my breath catch within my chest.<br>"Come Lothiriel. Be strong." I thought looking ahead and taking the first step towards my future. With each step my whole body shook with what I now recognized as fear. My heart pounded in rhythm with my walk but I did my best to keep a straight calm face.

"Lothiriel." Gandalf announced reaching out to take my hand, which I gave to him silently. Eomer was beside me now with the posture as steady as a rock.

"My friends. Today we join together not only two people, but two nations. King Eomer of Rohan and Princess Lothiriel from Dol Amroth from this day forward, are to be one. Are they're any to dispute this union?" Gandalf asked holding his staff in and my hand in both of his. I could see my family from the corner of my eye my mother holding my father's arm and Elphir and Amrothos sitting with pride. A single tear stood in both of their eyes and I looked away before I myself began to cry.

"Then let us begin." Gandalf announced when no one dared to speak. I did my best to concentrate on what Gandalf was saying but found myself doing nothing but shaking my mind somewhere not even I knew.

"With this cup, your bond will be sealed for all eyes to see." Gandalf picked up a golden cup studded with red jewels and handed it to Eomer while reaching down to tie a white string around his wrist.

"This string represents your unity, when you drink; it symbolizes your souls joining." Gandalf spoke clearly to both of us tying my wrist next but to me it felt as hot as fire against my skin. How a little piece of thread could mean so much was beyond my comprehension.

"You may drink." Gandalf motioned to Eomer when our bonds were secured. His eyes met mine for a brief moment as if asking me for permission. Without even knowing what I was doing I nodded once barely enough for anyone but him to notice. Eomer stared at me raising the cup to his mouth and drinking.

"Now Lothiriel." Gandalf gave me a reassuring glance while Eomer handed me the cup. I looked down at it in my hand wanting nothing better than to run away and never look back but I knew I could not. I stole a look at Eomer who like I had done, nodded to me in support. I set my jaw firmly and pulled the cup to my lips sipping some of the drink inside. It took everything within me to swallow but I did and with that the entire crowd of people began to stand and cheer shouting their congratulations. That was it. I was married to Eomer and any hopes that I had had of being able to go home were gone. This was my new home.

"My friends please sit." Eomer held up the hand that wasn't tied to mine. "On this day not only does Rohan get a lady fair and kind, but they also get a new queen." Eomer waved someone over who carried a crown. My eyes widened at the sight of it. It was beyond beautiful. Twisted Mithril with tiny green jewels resting around it shaped into the headdress, which Eomer reached over to pick up and turned to me.

"Lothiriel. From this day forward you shall be by my side in all things not just as my wife, but as my queen." Eomer said loud enough for all to hear. I felt my knees weaken slightly as I lowered myself down for the crown to be placed on my head and he did so with great care.

"Long live Queen Lothiriel!" Eomer shouted taking my hand in his and raising it above both of our heads.

"Long live Queen Lothiriel! Long live King Eomer!" The crowd shouted back erupting in another round of cheers. The string was untied from our hands and Eomer led me out onto the platform overlooking the city. I was in a daze and wasn't sure what to do other than smile and wave to the people. My people. They were laughing and calling out to us both in reverence and love. Every so often I would steal a glance at my husband with a glazed expression. I wasn't sure what I was feeling. My entire life I had been a fighter, and now I let myself be given to a man I hardly knew without so much as a word of protest. Was my strength weakening? I did not know, but what I did know for certain, was that I had to stay strong.

After greeting our subjects Eomer and I returned into the halls of Meduseld for the wedding feast. He and I sat side by side on the dais with my family to my left and Eomer's sister, Eowyn and Faramir to his right, followed by King Aragon and his wife Arwen. My hands shook as I tried to take a piece of bread knowing I had to eat at least a little despite my stomach protesting. My mother noticed my discomfort and squeezed my knee supportively. I half smiled at her in return and did my best to keep appearances.

"Queen Lothiriel." Eowyn and Faramir bowed before Eomer and I while the others around continued to drink and celebrate. Eomer and I both stood and nodded back to them. My husband hugged clasped Faramir's hand before hugging his sister. I curtsied to Faramir and put on a smile for him.  
>"It seems my dear old friend that we both found our loves in Rohan." He commented looking over at Eowyn by his side. I chuckled playing along with the ruse my family had forced me into.<p>

"It would seem as if that is the case." I answered touching my friend's arm in a caring way.

"I'm glad you're happy." I said knowing that he was very much in love with the fair woman to his left.

"Happy is not enough to describe what I feel." He replied sounding proud. "I wish you all the happiness in your own marriage." He bowed again when Eowyn turned to me.

"My brother has found a wonderful woman. You'll be good for him." She said and gave me a warm hug. I closed my eyes for a moment listening to what she said. I liked Eowyn. She was very similar to myself in many ways. I just didn't want her to know the truth that I wasn't in love with Eomer.

"You'll learn to love Rohan as much as Dol Amroth. Give it time and you will see." She whispered and pulled back. She squeezed my hand with a smile and stepped back beside Faramir.

"Thank you." I spoke to both of the people in front of Eomer and I, and they returned to their seats only to be replaced by others who offered their best wishes and gifts. King Eomer was stoic as he always was but I could tell that his gratefulness was still there. His eyes were weary, but what appeared to be from many years of battle and the sight of death instead of the need of sleep. Yet a fire was still kindled within them, it was enticing every time I gazed upon their steely blue color. As we greeted the last in the line Eomer and I turned to go and sit back down when with a loud groan the doors opened making my husband and I both turn in surprise. My eyes widened at the sight of the Dunelanding I had seen on the way to Rohan, and his expression was terrifying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So sorry for not writing this guys! I'm so scatter brained! I'll try to write more but I hope you like it. :) Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay, just to clear the air a bit in response to a comment I received I have done some research into Lothiriel's life and although her brother didn't die I simply had him killed for more drama. Also she did have a mother but her name was not mentioned so I used creative license and gave her one. Any mother would not wish for their child, girl or boy to go to war, but I wrote that she knew Lothiriel would not be swayed. As for everything else, the books don't mention anything about what happened after they were married other than the fact that Lothiriel and Eomer had a son. So this is simply my interpretation of it. Again, I do not own LotR nor do I claim to.**

Chapter 14

I stared blankly at the approaching man while Eomer gripped the hilt of his sword. I just stood there unmoving. He was just as captivating as he had been the first day we had seen each other. Despite his dirty appearance I could see an incredibly handsome man beneath.

"What could be the reason for such an unwelcome visit from Aelderic, king of Dunland?" Eomer asked in a strong and defensive voice. So he was a king. My assumptions had been correct. The Wildman moved with ease through the quiet crowds, who, like myself just stood in awe.

"I had heard you were to be married King Eomer." The man spoke for the first time, stopping a few feet away from us. He held up his hand to signal to the two others in his party to halt.

"Which causes me to wonder why I was not invited." He added with a smooth voice with the slightest touch of an accent from his land. Eomer took one step forward, placing himself in front of me as if to protect me.

"You came to my realm, much less disrupted this occasion to play your games Aelderic? I suggest you leave before I lose my temper." Eomer retorted fiercely. I was surprised at the tone in his voice. It was much different than what I had ever heard, even on the field of battle. Aelderic's mouth turned upward for half a moment before take a single step back.

"I came to wish you and your new wife," the Wildman's eyes flashed over to me and I knew he recognized me from before. Our eyes locked again and a flame of evil, or power, which I could not tell, flashed through his gaze and just like before I was enchanted. After a moment his eyes turned back to Eomer.

"You found an exquisite beauty Eomer Eadig." The king of Dunland commented casually but Eomer unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Aelderic's neck without warning. The Wildman's men stepped forward but he held up his hands to stop them.

"Leave. Now." Eomer ordered again, it was obvious he wasn't going to play along with the other king. Aelderic backed up slowly and rested his hand on his own sword.

"Very well, but I'll tell you now Eomer. Keep an eye on your woman. Someone might want her for their own." Aelderic turned and walked away with murmurs going throughout the crowd. I could see Eomer tense and sheath his sword. I instinctively put my hand on his arm reassuringly and we both watched as the Wildmen left as fast as they came.

"The fool. Do not worry Lothiriel. You'll be safe." Eomer said, never taking his eyes from the now shut door before us.

"I know." I replied, through a dry throat. I would never deny that Eomer was a good man who would protect me, even if I could protect myself. The room was dead silent for a time before Gandalf the White stood.

"More music!" Gandalf raised his hand to get everyone's mind off of what had just taken place.

"Come," I whispered, pulling on Eomer's arm until he finally turned his gaze from the door to me and we returned to our seats.

I couldn't help but think about what Aelderic said for the rest of the night. He was fierce, I could tell even without him swinging a blade. Yet something about him was enthralling. Although I could not bring myself to say it. Not even to myself.

After another hour of feasting and celebration people began to retire to their rooms for the night. My husband led me to our new chambers, which consisted of two rooms instead of one but were joined by a door in between the two.

"This shall be your room for as long as you wish." Eomer instructed, opening the door to a large room with a fire pit. I looked around for a moment in silence. It was bigger than my room back at Dol Amroth and far more pleasant to look at. However, it still did not feel like home to me.

"Thank you my king." I finally said and slowly turned to face my husband. He nodded deeply in return.

"Like I said, there is no need for that Lothiriel. Eomer is all I should expect to hear from my wife." Eomer spoke softly, despite the roughness of his voice. I felt a jolt of angst rush through me at the word 'wife' but I wore a fake, timid smile.

"Very well then. Eomer I shall call you." I answered just as lowly and we both just stood in each other's presence for some time without a single word shared. The only sound that could be made out was that of our breathing. I searched his face in the darkly lit room and saw him doing the same. I couldn't decide if he was waiting for me to say something or do something so I just stayed where I was. The moment ended with Eomer straightening up and looking around.  
>"I will leave you for the night. I am sure you are tired from today's events. Good night Lothiriel." Eomer bowed again and was careful not to touch me as he walked passed me and into his quarters.<p>

"Good night Eomer." I whispered after he had gone and the door shut before I dropped onto my bed with a sigh. I knew what I should be doing. As a newly married couple I should be giving him pleasure, but deep inside I knew I could not. It was difficult to still imagine the fact I was now married to Eomer, let alone spend the night with him.

I stood and started to remove the jewelry I was wearing, carefully placing them on the long table before me. Slowly I slipped out of my wedding dress and laid it over a chair to take care of later. There was a brush laying beside a new dress and I used it to fix my hair before finally collapsing into the bed, more tired than I thought I was. I closed my eyes and all I saw was the Dunland king in my mind and heard his words over and over again. Sleep evaded me for countless hours for my mind was so consumed with thoughts of what was to happen and what had happened. Was I still afraid? The answer could be nothing but that. I forced myself to concentrate on the pleasant things, such as my home and my family until sleep finally came.

"Good morning my lady." I heard a soft voice above me speak, making me jump slightly. My eyes shot open and I reached under my pillow for my dagger, only to find it gone. Then I finally remembered where I was. Taking a deep breath my eyes focused on the woman standing beside my bed.

"What can I do for you?" I inquired with a groggy voice while smoothing my long dark hair out of my face. The lady smiled at me and played with a piece of her golden brown hair. Her clear eyes danced and sparkled in the morning sun.

"The king sent me here. I am to help you prepare for the day." She replied sweetly. I nodded and lifted my legs to hang over the side of the bed.

"Very well then. It's an honor to meet you…" I trailed off unsure of her name.

"Hallayn is my name." She replied quickly and offered her hand to me to help me up, which I accepted.  
>"It's a pleasure to meet you Hallayn." I smiled at her for a moment and she curtsied.<p>

"The pleasure is mine to finally have met you my lady. My brother speaks well of you." She said as she grabbed my new dress, made of light blue material and a brown sash.

"Your brother? And whom may I ask is he?" I inquired, trying to make polite conversation.

"My brother is Eodred and he is older than me by four years. He and Eomer have been close since they were just boys." Hallayn spoke while continuing her work.

"That's quite interesting. I'm glad to have met you then." I nodded towards her. I did not know her brother well at all, but if what she said was true, then I was off to a good start in Rohan. She gently tied the strings of my dress up and began to run the brush through my hair as we got to know each other better. It would be nice to have a friend to spend time with while I was here.

Once I was ready Hallayn brought me some breakfast, seeing I had woken up a little late to dine with the others. I ate while she talked and I soaked in all she told me. Despite the fact that I was still exhausted I laughed when I was supposed to and added my comments when the time what right. When I had finished eating my small meal I went out to go find my family, after saying farewell to Hallayn. I made my way down the corridors hoping I wouldn't get lost but ended up needing assistance from a young soldier from the Rohirram, who led me to the main hall.

"A found hello Queen Lothiriel." Arwen spoke to me in the enchanting tone of the elves as I walked into the room. I curtsied to her in respect and she did the same.

"A found hello to you as well Queen Arwen." I replied with a calm demeanor. A small smile played across her lips as she looked at me.

"I wish you all the happiness in the world as you begin your new journey. I fear Aragorn and I must depart back to Gondor today." She said as we walked side by side towards the others in the room, who stood bidding their farewells to Eomer.

"Thank you my lady. I'm sure I will find my place." I answered and she embraced me quickly.

"I know you will. Even if you don't think you belong now." She whispered into my ear before pulling away. I gave her an astonished look, wondering how she knew how I felt and she just smiled in return and went to go join Aragorn before leaving for their home.

"Goodbye lass. I'm sorry to have to leave." The dwarf Gimli grunted from behind me and I turned with a peaceful smile and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you for coming to my wedding. Your presence was greatly cherished." I returned and remembered his rowdy behavior thanks to too much ale. He cleared his throat and bowed quickly and left. More than likely feeling embarrassed by his actions. Legolas who laid a kiss on my hand took his place. His Elvin eyes looked upon me with happiness.

"You shall make a great queen. The people will love you deeply, of that I am most certain." He spoke coolly, crossing his hands behind his back. I smiled in thanks.

"Your words are encouraging and most graciously accepted. I will miss you my dear friend." I replied feeling tears sting the back of my eyes.

"Do not cry fair lady. We will meet again. But until that time," He took my hands in his. "May the wind always be at your back." And with that he went to go join Aragorn and the others who were leaving. It was hard to see them leave. It was like a part of my passed was drifting off and leaving me alone in a strange land. I closed my eyes and held the tears back but couldn't help thinking about what would happen when my own family left.

I returned to the others and conversed with my family for a time. Yet again I found myself thinking about Aelderic and his fiery eyes that pierced my soul. I knew we hadn't seen the last of him. That one thought was the start of my curiosity of what was going to happen next.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here we go again. :P To Lady Merope. First of all let me make this clear. This story is a FAN FICTION. Therefore it is not professional, will not be published, or even in some cases noticed. So I'm not going to painstakingly go through it like I would if I were publishing it. It's simply for enjoyment. Besides, I promised I would get the chapter up that day and I was on a crunch for computer time. To Talia119, You're very right. I've found that out about two chapters ago and fully intend to add it. n_n Now, on with the story! Sorry everyone.**

Chapter 15

Elphir and I went for a walk later that day while my father and Eomer talked and Eodred was showing mother and Amrothos the splendors of Edoras. The next day they would be leaving, as well as Faramir and Eowyn. I was not sure when I would see them again, or if I ever would. No amount of preparation could make me ready to lose them.

"Lothiriel, what's done is done. You're strong, you're wise, and most of all you are honorable. This is the life laid before you and you must make the most of it." Elphir spoke to me with a calm reassurance any good older brother would have. I bit my lip slightly and looked up at the burning sun for a moment.

"I understand." I finally answered with a small amount of despair in my voice.

"I won't say that it will be easy. It will take time to adjust to your new life, but adjust you shall. I've never met a braver woman than you." Elphir paused and rested his hand on the back of my neck like he had done ever since I was a small girl. Our eyes met and I could sense the underlying sadness in his gaze.

"Thank you brother. I do not deserve such a devoted brother." I placed my hand on his shoulder and held onto him wanting to never let him go. The wind blew through his dark curly hair and the sun made his dark eyes gleam.

"Nonsense. Without you I would be half the man I am." He shook his head and pulled back to straighten himself up before looking around.

"Rohan is a beautiful land. Eventually you will find your peace here and grow it love it." Elphir crossed his arms over his chest and kept his eyes on the open fields and rolling hills. My eyes followed his and we stood side by side for a time, neither one of us wanting to break the moment of serenity that was in the air. Memories of years gone by flashed through my mind one at a time. Days of my youth seemed to be reoccurring before me with a shimmer of happiness. Visions of my three brothers and I playing in our home made me long to return to the way things were then. Yes, the Dark Lord was threatening our safety but still our family survived and prospered. Up until the very end.

"Lothiriel?" A voice broke through my silent daydream and I turned to face Eomer, who stood as proud and tall as the finest men in arms. His strong features made him one of the handsomest men I'd ever met but there was a rigid coldness to his demeanor. This was my future, a life of matrimony and a fate not of my choosing. The images faded from my mind and another swell of loneliness hit me in the heart as they disappeared. My brows furrowed but I left my perch and joined Rohan's king with a deep nod.

"What can I do for you my husband?" I asked although the word caused bile to rise in my mouth. His eyes searched my face for a moment as if he could read my distasteful thoughts.

"Your mother wishes to speak to us." He shot a glance at Elphir who stood in the same spot but watched us with calculating eyes.

"Very well." I replied and gave my brother one last smile before walking out with Eomer.

We were both silent for a time, I being unsure of what to say or not to say, stood awkwardly beside him. He seemed almost as uncomfortable as I was with the way he rolled his shoulders or balled his fists only to relax a moment later.

"Does it feel any different for you?" He broke the silence with a seemingly innocent question. I looked up into his face trying to think of how to explain my emotions.

"In a way I suppose. It's different. Being in a new land with new people will take some getting used to." I answered diplomatically, which made him nod once but keep his eyes straight ahead of us.

"And for you? Do you feel different?" I inquired, curious to see what he would say. He thought for a while before replying.

"Yes." He began slowly. "I feel more, responsible, and more defensive as well. It's a odd thing." I narrowed my eyes. Part of me wasn't sure what he was saying but a small part did. He wanted to protect me, and by the way he reacted to Aelderic I knew he was being honest.

"You're a good man Eomer. Of that I am most certain." I commented, keeping my gaze focused on the ground. He kept walking but I could tell he was watching me. My footsteps fell in line with his and we made the rest of the stroll in silence.

"My children; come." My mother waved to Eomer and I as we entered into the small courtyard surrounded by various plants and flowers. I looked around to see if one of my brothers was present but realized my mother was referring to Eomer as her 'child'. I frowned slightly but went to sit by her side while my husband stood a few feet away with his hand on his sword.

"I wanted to talk to you both before we leave tomorrow. It's very important that you understand what I am about to say." She began, stroking my cheek for a moment before looking to Eomer who watched her intently.

"Eomer, the love I have for my daughter goes beyond that of anything in my life. She has been the light of my days since the day she was born and I implore you to keep her safe. Treat her in the manner that she deserves, as my daughter, as your wife, as queen of your country. She is very talented and will help you to the best of her abilities as long as she is allowed to do so. You've found a jewel amongst women my son, so I trust you to take care of Lothiriel." My mother spoke seriously, but a tone in her voice revealed how upset she was.

Eomer stepped forward and knelt down in front of her so their eyes could meet.

"You have my word my lady, that it is my duty to make sure she is as happy as she can be. I will not fail your trust, nor shall I fail hers. Rohan will do nothing but what is best for her, as will I." He replied with pride in his voice. My only dispute would be whether or not he knew what was best for me. My mother rested her hand on his shoulder with a faint smile, obviously encouraged by his words.

"Lothiriel," She turned to me with the same warm eyes.

"Yes mother?" I questioned, taking her hand in mine tightly. Eomer stood back up and stepped two paces back to give us room.

"Eomer is a good man. Rohan is a wonderful land. You will be happy here; I know you will be. Ever since you were young you knew this day would come and finally it has arrived. Stay true to yourself but be willing to listen. Things are different but in a good way perhaps. Be good to him and to your people and you all will flourish. However, you must not forget one important thing." Her eyes bore into mine. "That I love you, and am proud of you." Tears began to fall from both of our eyes at that point. I didn't want to let her go but I knew I had to.

The next morning caravans were waiting and everything was prepared. Both my family and Eomer's were leaving Edoras to return to their homes.

"Lothiriel." Faramir approached me with a smooth smile. He took my hand and kissed it briefly.

"Can it be so long ago since you and I were playing in the streets of Minas Tirith together, my loving cousin?" He asked sounding reminiscent of our fond memories to as youth. I smiled in return and nodded.

"Time and people change. Even though we shall always be connected through our blood and through our hearts, our paths must differ. Take care of yourself and Eowyn as well." I reached out and hugged him tightly, perhaps for one last time. He did likewise before pulling away.

"I bid you a farewell." He bowed and joined Eowyn in their departure. I waved quickly to them and bit my lip in an attempt to keep my emotions within myself. I didn't want to show the people of Rohan that I was weak and overcome by feelings. I had to be strong and proud like I was in Dol Amroth, perhaps even more so. Once they were out of sight I returned into the hall where my parents were now bidding their farewells. My heart felt heavier with each beat as I watched their possessions being loaded back up into the carts and the soldiers that had accompanied us prepare for departure. I stepped closer to Amrothos and held onto his arm for dear life. His familiar scent was comforting to me and for a brief moment I felt his head touch the top of mine, making me know he was there for me. I choked back a small cry as I faced the rest of my family. They wore traveling clothes of dark colors that seemed to match my soul. I knew father would want to leave soon it was simply his nature.

"Well my son, my daughter, the time has come." Prince Imrahil finally announced as I predicted, with a clasp on Eomer's strong shoulder. The sun was rising and the day was a good one for travel. I gripped onto my brother tighter for a moment but unwillingly let go. He turned to me with tears in his eyes before wrapping his strong arms around me in an embrace. I held on to him with all of my might, biting my tongue to keep from crying.

"Be safe my dear Lottie." He whispered and pulled away, keeping his eyes focused on the ground now but I could tell he was crying. I turned to Elphir who wore the same expression as my brother. We embraced likewise and I felt the same sting of tears but withheld them as best as possible.

"You'll always be in my heart. Do not worry, I will visit as often as I can." He spoke with a certain strength that he alone possessed. I nodded, knowing that if I tried to speak I would lose control.

"My dear Lothiriel." My father held me at an arms length. "Oh how you've grown in 21 short years. I'm very proud of you my lovely girl." The Prince placed a gentle kiss to my forehead and I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Thank you father, I wish for nothing more." I muttered, leaning up and kissing his cheek softly. He smiled one last time and saluted Eomer before walking down the steps and mounting his horse alongside my brethren.

Dreadfully and despairingly I turned to the last of my family, the one who had inspired me to be greater than myself, and the one whom I loved beyond anything else. My mother. She was in tears before me but I could see she was trying to be strong for my sake, although it was the other way around. Instantly my arms were around her in a loving hug. I breathed in her soft smell of lilies and fresh air like I had always done. Tears stood in my eyes and I knew they would fall soon. I stroked her back slowly never wanting to let her leave my arms.

"I will miss you mother." I managed to say, hearing my voice crack as I did so. She only cried harder into my shoulder.

"Mother, you must leave, but always know I love you." I added pulling back. It was one of the hardest things I had to do, but I knew she wouldn't go otherwise. Mother closed her eyes and nodded furiously.

"I love you too Lothiriel." She gasped, wiping her eyes quickly before fleeing down the steps probably so she wouldn't face me again. I watched her enter the carriage without another word and the company was off. I felt broken, lost, and terrified. The idea of being alone in a strange land was finally daunting me as I watched the remnants of my past ride away before my eyes. My brothers waved one last time, and like everything else they left me.

I stood on the platform of Meduseld just watching as the caravan disappeared over the plains for who knew how long. I felt cold but I knew it wasn't due to the weather. My eyes were closed as the wind blew my hair into my face but I just stood and slowly began to sing the familiar tune my mother used to sing. The words were hard to say thanks to my despair but in a way they helped as well.

"Do not worry, you will see them again." Eomer's strong voice said from behind me and I opened my eyes but didn't turn around. I wasn't sure if I could face him. Yes he was my husband and a part of me now but I was in denial.

"It's just new for me." I admitted lowly, squeezing my hands together until I felt my fingernails dig into the skin, so not to cry. The last person I wanted to see my weakness was him.

"I understand. But Lothiriel," Eomer moved me to face him, with both of his hands on my shoulders while bending over to meet my eyes. "Showing emotion is not a weakness." His gaze was warm and full of understanding. The next thing I knew was he held me tightly while I wept in his strong arms.

**A/N: Just in case anyone was interested, a Beta would be a great idea. So if you are willing to put up with me, then please message! Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: A huge thanks to all those who reviewed! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I was busy with finishing school and such. Anyway. I do hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review! And of course, this wouldn't be nearly as good without my my wonderful Beta BrightWatcher! Thank you so much!**

Chapter 16

I woke up and rubbed my weary eyes. I could feel that they were still swollen from the amount of tears I had cried the day before. Eomer had carried me back to my chambers and I stayed there for a rest of the day without even eating, or doing anything else for that matter. My sorrow was too great. My want to keep strong in front of him gave way with the look he gave me. I saw it replay in my mind. There was something there; I dare not say love, for it was far too soon for that. Or so I thought.

"My lady, are you well?" Hallayn's soft voice asked as she appeared from the other side of the room. I gave her a quick look and nodded.

"I am fine thank you." I replied although I knew it would take more than one day for the pain I felt to stop. It was as if a hole had formed within my heart, one that I doubted would go away. I pushed the blankets off of me before standing on the cold stone floor. I drew one of the curtains aside and sunlight streamed in. Mother and father would be ashamed if I spent my time in self-pity so I decided to go out. Hallayn helped me dress in a simple green frock, with a brown sash. She pulled my hair out of my face and gave me some food, which I ate greedily, completely oblivious to how hungry I had been.

As soon as I opened the door to depart I ran right into the chest of Eomer.

"Forgive me, I did not see you." I spoke quickly, stepping back out of his way. He held up his hands peacefully.

"No injury done Lothiriel. I simply came to check on you. You seem to be doing better." He commented staring down at my face and I was sure he would notice my heavy eyes.

"Yes, I am much better. Thank you for looking over me." I replied with a small curtsy. I felt slightly embarrassed knowing what I had done yesterday, and the fact that he was there to see me do it.

"It's my duty as your husband. I wouldn't have it any other way." He answered with a small shake of his head. His blonde locks were brushing against his face as looked down at me, and his eyes glimmered as they always had.

"Well I thank you anyway." I tried to force myself to smile but ended up staring at him awkwardly instead. He looked over my head for a short time before turning back to me.

"Would you like me to show you around Edoras today?" Eomer inquired. I could tell he was as new at this marriage business as I was, just by the look in his eyes. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I was actually going to do just that. So yes I would, thank you." I replied, stepping out of the room and taking his arm. I needed some form of distraction from my tormented mind. I felt bad about appearing so downtrodden. So far Eomer had been nothing but kind to my family and myself. Would that change though? That was what I was growing to fear. With my family gone, and me being tied to him permanently, he could do anything he wanted. I knew little of him, but that had already been established. But maybe I could learn to like it here. I doubted it would be like my own Oceanside home of Dol Amroth but I had to be willing to try, despite my stubbornness.

I was a fighter. It was in the blood that ran through my veins. I may have been taken from everything I knew but I wouldn't change who I was for it. I would never do that.

Eomer and I walked arm in arm through the halls of Meduseld for a while, rarely looking at each other much less talking, like we had done before. You could say it was awkward between us. It was strange, knowing that I was now solely one man's, to own and to be led by in everything. Having brothers and a father is different than having a husband who is also a king. Any woman would tell you that much. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, trying to think of something to say when I realized I was over-thinking. We both barely knew each other so instead of asking complex questions of state or the solstice's changing effects on Rohan I asked him the simplest of things.

"How old are you my king?" I spoke up to break the silence. It was a menial question, and one that I should have known, but it would do, just to start a conversation. Eomer's eyes lit slightly at the sound of my question. He looked down at me but his expression didn't change from the war-hardened one he always wore.

"Twenty and eight." He answered plainly enough. I smiled at the thought of my lack of knowledge when it came to him. I had learned about Rohan; the land, the people, but little of its king.

"You were seven years when I was given life then." I spoke mostly to myself but loud enough for him to hear. He nodded momentarily.

"You are wise for your age Lothiriel. If it weren't for your beauty and youth some might think you to be twice your true age." He commented making me smile honestly. My cheeks reddened from his admittance of my prettiness.

"Thank you sir. You are too kind." I looked back up at him with a happier disposition.

"There is no thanks necessary for speaking truth, my wife." He instructed while leading me through the doors of Meduseld and down the stone steps and into the surrounding village. The people bowed or curtsied as we passed, to which we would nod our thanks or wave.

Everyone in the town looked on us with love in their eyes. Love for their king and apparently for their new queen as well. I found it strange, they barely knew me, I hadn't even been in Rohan for a week and yet they welcomed me as if I was born and raised here. It was comforting to me, to feel so welcome instead of being like an outsider. Before I knew it, I had forgotten about my sadness and took an interest in the place around me. Merchants showed me their fine wares; and music played around the village which seemed happy to my eyes.

"My queen!" One vendor waved to me from behind his makeshift wooden stall, which was located outside of his front door. He was a jeweler by the look of it.

I could hear children laughing in the house behind him and a brief image of which I assumed to be his wife; sweeping dirt out the door. I could tell by his clothes alone that he was a man of lower status, but a hard worker by his calloused hands.

I made my way to his table with Eomer at my side.

"What a pleasure to see such a radiant beauty such as yourself in our fair home of Edoras." The man bowed, taking off his simple knit cap to reveal a head with nothing but wisps of hair left. His eyes were weary but kind and he carried himself with pride despite his haggard appearance. I smiled at him and nodded deeply.

"Many thanks for such a kind welcome." I replied feeling truly honored to have such a compliment.

"It does my old heart good to see Meduseld have a lady again. It's been rather lonely since the departure of the good king's sister almost a year past." He explained giving Eomer a look of brief concern before it melted into a toothy smile.

"Nonetheless, that is all changed now and I am truly happy for it. Please accept this as my wedding gift to you my lady." He picked up a small yet extremely detailed brooch and handed it to me. I looked at the fine artwork in my hand, admiring the gold shaped figure of a horse, with green stones for his blazing eyes. It was positively beautiful.

"This is one of the finest pieces I have ever laid eyes on. You are truly a master of your trade sir, but I cannot accept such a gift as this." I went to hand it back to him but he shook his head and would not take it. "Please my lady, take it as a token of my appreciation that you are here to help me and my family as well as our king." He instructed stubbornly. I looked to Eomer as if to ask what to do, to which he immediately stepped forward and saluted to the man.

"My wife and I thank you for such an exquisite gift. I wish a blessing on you and your house." He said as if it were a daily thing for him.

"Indeed, I shall cherish it always. Good day." I smiled at the man who just bowed and gave his own repeated thanks until Eomer and I were out of hearing range.

"Is there something I can do for him? To pay him back without knowing it?" I asked the king as we continued on our walk. I had already attached the brooch to my dress and looked at it every now and then, unable to fully take in its beauty.

"Don't worry, I've already taken care of it." Eomer said with a calm voice.

"How?" I asked in almost astonishment. Surely he couldn't have figured out a way to get the man a form of payment already.

"Some of my men in the eored have their ways. They have wives that like pretty things, overpaying can be a common mistake. He'll get plenty of business." Eomer half smiled down at me making me smile brightly at his idea.

"You seem to be a very kind king. Some wouldn't treat their people so fairly." I commented, trying to walk in step with him, but his strides were too long.

"I try to think about what my uncle would do, or what my father would do." He answered lowly and my heart felt for him. He had lost everyone in the war. His father and mother when he was younger; his uncle, cousin, and then his sister in marriage. It had to be hard for him. Losing Erchirion was heartbreaking enough for me to go through. I couldn't imagine the pain he must have felt in losing them all. You wouldn't be able to tell by looking at him. He was a strong man. His face was serious all of the time, even when he was smiling it was still stoic. The air he had was militant and battle ready. All he had known was war in his life and death as well.

I couldn't believe my own thoughts. I was beginning to admire him. Yes, we still barely knew each other but I knew he would take care of me. My only fear was that he might be too protective. I was still a fighter, and when rogue orcs came around I was more than willing and more than ready to fight. Would he let me though? That was the question. He still hadn't mentioned the fact that I had gone to war yet. Perhaps he wouldn't have an issue due to his sister going to war as well. Only time would tell now.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: It's been such a long wait for you guys! I do apologize. To make it up, this chapter is just for you! Hope you like it! As always, thanks to my fabulous beta!**

**Chapter 17**

Weeks drew on but honestly they felt more like days. I had been learning so many things from Hallayn and Gamling, Eomer's advisor and Second Marshal of the Mark. But the knowledge I gained only left me starving for more. I had been riding several times but of course I needed the presence of either my husband, or when he was unavailable, Eodred. The more time I spent in Rohan the more I grew to admire it. Its people were always ready to welcome me and were very loving as well. I had been to several villages outside of Edoras, which sometimes took up many days but I didn't mind, it gave me something to do and to look forward to. I had also been practicing my skills with swordsmanship. Hallayn knew very little of the art and I took it upon myself to teach her what I knew when the opportunity presented itself. I was still wary to do what I loved around Eodred or Gamling, so I mostly worked in the secrecy of my room.

But despite finding new things to keep me entertained as far as visiting the people and riding, and teaching Hallayn the ways of the sword, I felt useless. I wanted to help them but had no idea how. I regret to remember that I spent more time daydreaming about fighting the Dark Lord than spending in my studies of healing and husbandry. Being a princess was easy compared with being a queen. My role here was quite different than it was at home. What exactly that role was, I was yet to find out. I had to do something. I couldn't be useless. I wouldn't allow it. In Dol Amroth my role came fairly easily but Rohan's ways were strange to me. They were farmers and horse breeders and shining Dol Amroth was a fishing land by the sea. When I wasn't riding, talking with Hallayn, or spending time in Edoras, reading and studying occupied my time. The book my friend had given me before I left home was proving to be most useful, as well as the other scrolls and papers Meduseld's room of records held. Most of their legends were satyrs and songs written down, telling of the rich history of Rohan. It's past intrigued me and I took in as much about them as I could.

Eomer was busy most of the time and I didn't see him very often as of late. His most recent work had been reclaiming and establishing a lot of the land that Rohan had lost during the war to Sarumon and his armies of orcs.

It was a good thing for me, due to the fact that we still hadn't consummated our marriage. Mother would be horrified; yet I couldn't bring myself to do it. Not yet at least. I had finally come to grips with the idea of being married but that was an entirely different battle. Eomer never mentioned a word to me about it. In that aspect I was indeed very grateful that he was as patient and kind as he was. Even if most nights he would go to his room and fall asleep immediately. Occasionally doing so without removing one shred of his armor. He was a strong man and of good but serious character. Honestly I found him far more intriguing than my new land and enjoyed my rare time with him.

"My lady," Eodred approached me from my perch in the great hall as I sat reading a book of songs in the early morning light. I looked up in time to see him bow deeply, his long dark blonde hair falling over his shoulders despite being tied up half way.

"What can I do for you Marshal?" I inquired, putting the book down and rising from the chair.

"Eomer King wishes to see you in the stables my lady." He replied simply, crossing his hands behind his back. A small smile lit my face as I stepped down the few steps of the dais and lifted the hem of my dress so not to trip on its length.

"Very well. Take me too him please." I answered eagerly. Eomer had been gone for four straight days and I had missed him. He was the only thing that I knew well in this strange land and I found myself wanting to stay closer to him, knowing that I could trust him with my life.

Eodred led the way to the stables where Eomer was instructing a few of the stable hands about. He was tired, I could tell by the look in his eyes alone. His armor was dirty as well as his skin but he was too wrapped in his work to notice his own need I would imagine.

"You have returned my king!" I called out to him over the sound of bustling people. He turned in towards me and a peaceful expression appeared on his face.

"A sight for sore eyes you are, Lothiriel." Eomer replied, moving closer like I was. We met in the middle and he lifted my hand with his gloved one and placed a small kiss on my knuckles. For the first time I felt a small jolt of something I was unsure of flood through me. Perhaps I was happier to see him than I had originally thought?

"Come and clean yourself. I fear you smell of horses and a long journey." I wrinkled my nose at the distinct odor. Eomer let out a small laugh and removed his gloves.

"As you command my queen." He continued to smile for a while longer before we entered Meduseld.

I walked with him to our rooms where a bath was being prepared for him. The servants left in a flurry leaving us alone.

"I shall leave you to yourself my lord." I lowered my head and began to back out of the room when Eomer held up his hand.

"If it wouldn't discomfort you Lothiriel. Would you assist with the removal of this armor? The long ride is taking its toll on my body otherwise I would do it myself." He explained lowly.

I stared at him for a moment, considering whether or not to get one of the women to help him but the thought soon displeased me. I took a wary step forward and nodded my head unsurely.

"I shall do what I can Eomer King." I spoke while reaching out and grabbing one of the straps to his dusty armor and unfastening it. I tried not to make eye contact as I worked to remove every piece of his light armor and put it in a pile to be cleaned. I felt his eyes watching every move I made. The air was thick in the small space between us but still I worked without a word said.

Finally I removed the last part of his chest plate and he was free from the heavy metal. His tunic was the next to come off, which left him in nothing but his boots and dark brown breeches. My eyes slowly trailed up from the floor and landed on his bare torso. He was muscular, and very defined. I could almost see every thread of muscle move with every breath he took. Scars of passed battles etched into his smooth skin in various places and I inwardly cursed whatever marred him. Timidly I reached out and touched one of the old wounds still raised and pink in color. My fingers trailed it lightly yet I noticed him tense. I instinctively pulled back and moved away.

"I apologize. I'll leave now," I felt the heat rise to my cheeks at the thought of my actions when a strong grip held my wrist. I hid my face from him to hide how flushed my face was.

"Look at me Lothiriel." Eomer ordered in a serious voice. I bit my lip while trying to control the fluttering in my stomach and the sudden racing of my heart. I moved to face him, still feeling the warmth of his skin on my fingers and how I wanted to reach out and touch him again. My eyes stayed on the floor so not to be tempted by the alluring sight of his chest.

"Lothiriel," Eomer began, releasing my wrist and moving his hand to under my chin, softly lifting it to look at him. My gaze rested on the strong features of his face and it was as if I was seeing him in an entirely new light. The dirt from his journey was practically nonexistent; all I could see was him. Our eyes met and held each other's for what seemed like eternity. What was this feeling? This endless want to have his arms wrapped around me and to never let go? His hand didn't move but his thumb stroked my cheek lightly as if my skin was as delicate as a flower. For such an aggressive and serious man, he was sensitive. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I was speechless, standing there like putty in his capable hands. There were so many things that I wanted to do, so many things to be said, and yet all I could do was gaze at him.

"Have I ever told you that your beauty surpasses that of the Lady in the Woods?" He spoke for the first time, breaking the silence between us. I blushed further but stood where I was.

"No my lord, I believe you have not. I feel honored to be so highly praised." I said in a half whisper while he took a step even closer. Our chests were almost to touching when his hand left my chin and trailed down the length of my arm, leaving a burning sensation wherever he touched.

"There is one thing you must know about me Lothiriel," Eomer grasped my hand in his again, returning it to his hard chest as if to read my deep thoughts. My hand spread out across his muscular torso, feeling the need to touch him disappear.

"What is that?" I asked, moving my eyes from his chest back to his face.

"I only say what I truly mean." He answered lowly with a firm grip still on my wrist. If I wanted to take my hand away I couldn't. Not that I would want to at all.

"I shall keep that in mind." I breathed out. My hand trailed across his chest, taking in every contour of his body with an eager fire within me. Was this it? Would we truly become a husband and wife?

Eomer's free hand stroked a stray piece of dark hair out of my face before holding the back of my head. Yet again my gaze shifted upwards to see him slowly leaning in closer and closer. His lips tempted me and within a few short seconds I would finally know what it was like to kiss a man. Just one kiss and I would know if everything I had originally thought was wrong. Our mouths crept to where they were practically brushing when a loud knock drew us out of our small fantasy. His hold on me loosened and I took a few steps back in a daze.

"My lord! There has been an attack in the Westfold." The voice of one of the servants called out and Eomer and I looked at each other again, only this time it was in fear for the people.

I grabbed my cloak and ran to the stables alongside Eomer. Hallayn had already brought my sword and saddled Starchaser by the time I arrived. Eomer was fully clothed again and shouting orders for his men to mount and ready to move out. I pushed the thought of what happened between us out of my mind for the time being. I had much more important things to think about at the moment. I pulled Starchaser with me out of the stables while the eored moved out.

"You should stay here Lothiriel. I do not know what awaits us in the West." Eomer's voice rang out from behind me and I turned a little startled. His armor was back on and his horse was beside him ready to go.

I shook my head boldly and inconspicuously pulled the blanket under my saddle over the hilt of my sword.

"No my lord. I cannot sit back and wait again. I ride beside you like I have done before." I replied clearly referring to when we rode to the black gate at the end of the Dark Lord's reign. Eomer's eyes narrowed at the memory but he made no motion to argue.

"Very well. Stay close." He instructed while helping me mount my horse seeing it was slightly more difficult with skirts instead of the breeches I had worn before.

"You have my word." I looked down at him and squeezed his re-gloved hand that was resting on my leg and let go quickly.

With a smooth motion Eomer was back on his steed.

"Men!" He shouted, looking around to make sure everyone had assembled. "Move out!" He cried out, spurring his horse onward and I followed suit.

The ride was long and the sun was grueling up until it began to set behind the hills. A cool wind blew, making the journey more tolerable but my mind was troubled by what we would find. The messenger's wounds had turned out to be fatal and he had died before he could say what exactly had happened. The time was drawing near as to when we would find out for sure.

Eomer would occasionally look to me with concern in his eyes but I would always nod in reassurance. I would have come even if he forbade me too, and part of me thought he knew that.

"Just over the hill! The flames grow higher!" Eodred exclaimed from several hundred-horse lengths ahead. I kicked Starchaser forward as did the others and to my horror what we found was coarse and haunting.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

An entire village was destroyed and burning. The fire consumed every house and shop throughout the small settlement. My eyes widened at the horrible sight. My first instinct was to help, but Eomer spoke before I could.

"Look for survivors but don't get too close. The houses could collapse any moment." He called out to the men and we all spurred our horses on until we could feel the heat on our faces.

"Stay here Lothiriel." Eomer dismounted quickly from beside me.

"Bu-" I began to protest, which resulted in a look from the king, who appeared not to be in an arguing mood.

"Stay here. I won't have you get hurt." He spoke in a serious tone, one that he had never used with me before. I nodded bitterly and remained mounted while he got to work.

All I could do was watch as the men tried their best to call to survivors and search what few places they could but to no avail. My hands itched to go forward and do what I could to help, but part of me knew better. Eomer was in no way willing to deal with my stubborn nature at the moment. He was tired, and the lives of his people took precedence over my petty wishes. An hour passed while the men worked to try and keep the fire contained and put out what they could. However, the fire had destroyed too much and the work was in vain. The orange glow was deadly but fascinating and had me entranced with each flicker.

I could do nothing but watch with irritation for what seemed like months to my impatient self. After another half of an hour of nothing but watching, I dismounted. Despite my better judgment, I made my way to the now smoldering village. The urgency had died down with the eored who now stood and stared at the embers with sadness in their eyes. There were no survivors found; only smoking bodies that were charred and mangled. If people had managed to get out, they were nowhere in sight and could only be searched for in the morning light.

Quietly I slipped passed a few of the men who stood and talked about what they should do and headed into the decimated town hoping to have something to do. Maybe they had missed something and could not search as thoroughly as I could because I was smaller? I told myself I was doing the right thing but a pit in my stomach pricked at me despite my own words.

As I made my way between the burnt, black houses I took in the horrid scent of burning flesh. I breathed in the vaguely familiar smell, one I had come across before in battle. Bile rose in my mouth and my stomach twisted at the thought of the innocence that had died for no reason. This was much different from battles like Pelennor for the simple reason that these were women and children, not grown men who knew their own fates. Death is sad in all cases. But I was not prepared for this.

My eyes were already adjusted to the darkness that had set in around the land and I moved forward catching the sound of men setting up camp for the night nearby. Eomer would want a closer look at everything in the light of day but I was too impatient to wait so long. My strong will was a flaw of mine that my family made sure I was constantly aware of back home.

I stood at the corner of one house, not too far from the edge of the village when I caught sight of something glowing on the ground. I narrowed my eyes and leaned in to get a closer look at the strange looking object when I heard an all too familiar and very angry voice.

"Lothiriel!" The sound startled me and I turned too quickly and my upper arm hit a glowing red metal rod -that was what I assumed to be a farmer's scythe- hit me and seared my flesh immediately. I bit my lip to hold back a gasp of pain and pulled my arm away. The burn sent throbs up my entire arm arm but my biggest problem was Eomer's angry form coming towards me. I moved the injured arm around my back so that he would not see and become angrier.

"What are you doing? I told you to wait with the horses." He gripped onto my good arm and pulled me out of the village rather roughly. It was surprising to see his anger directed at me, but well deserved.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't sit by and do nothing. It's not in my nature to do so." I argued, trying to ignore the ache of my newest wound. I stole a glance at it in the passing firelight that a few of the men had built and noticed that the sleeve of my dress was singed and the burn was already raised and bright pink.

Eomer didn't answer until we reached his large tent. It had a simple table with a map in it, the flag of Rohan was prominently displayed on one side of the tent, and a stack of furs sat on the ground that would substitute a bed for the night. The fires outside made just enough light to see by and a cool breeze pushed against the tent's walls. He released my arm once we were safely inside his quarters and began to pace.

"Lothiriel. You must do as I order. I do not say what I do for any other reason than for your safety. Do you not know this?" He asked, crossing his arms with furrowed brows. His eyes narrowed in on my face and I couldn't bring myself to meet his eyes. I regretted my juvenile decision and had the mark to prove how ridiculous I had been. Any soldier knows that they must follow instructions from their leaders. Although I was no soldier; I was a queen now and did not need to be so carefully treated.

"Many apologies my lord. However," I raised my head with pride. "I am quite capable of handling myself. You should know this." I finished, still keeping my gaze away from his. A small, irritated sigh left his lips as he made his way closer to me.

"You are a strong and very willful woman Lothiriel. I knew that from the moment I met you over a year passed. My sister was the same way." He was beginning to calm down by the visible change in his voice. "Things are different now. There is no war, no need for you to be so battle-minded. I will not lose you as a result of a reckless decision. I've lived long enough to know of what I speak. Do you understand?" He questioned, while removing his sword and placing it on the table. As he spoke the throbbing increased and I fought back a grimace.

"I do my king, but you must learn to trust me in return. I was also raised in a war stricken land. I cannot simply give up what I know because I am now married and am a woman. I shall not do it." I raised my chin defiantly. I knew he and I would have this fight at some point. No man was ever fine with me fighting, other than my brothers at least. I moved to cross my arms but stopped knowing it would only hurt more. His eyes were turning from serious to humorous.

"I would never wish for you to give up who you are. Your determination and deep love for your people is what made me drawn to you in the first place. But, you have to step back now. As your husband it is my duty to fight your battles… and my greatest honor as well." His words softened at the end and my heart skipped a beat. I now regretted my actions more so than before. Eomer was too good of a man to push aside like I had done.

"Forgive me Eomer. I did not mean to cause you such discomfort. You must understand that fighting is in my blood. I can't give it up." I curtsied lowly in respect and kept my head low. I did feel sorry but I had my pride as well. Not a minute later I saw Eomer's boots in my vision.

"You must never bow to me Lothiriel." He gently guided me up by my shoulders and even that touch was painful. I couldn't hide my hurt expression when our gazes met and immediately he let go.

"Where are you injured?" He asked, knowing full well what was happening. I opened my mouth to deny but thought better of it. Slowly I pulled my arm forward so he could see the swelling skin beneath the scorched tan fabric.

"It isn't too horrible. Really, I am quite alright." I tried to make light of the situation when his face turned serious again. His hands slowly reached out and took my arm carefully and looked closer.

"It needs to be cleaned and wrapped. Thrandir!" He called out and one of the men standing outside of the tent came in with a bow.

"Yes my king?"

"Get me bandages and water." Eomer ordered without pulling his eyes away from my brand.

"Of course my lord." Thrandir bowed again and quickly escaped to do his king's bidding.

Eomer released my arm and went to his nearby saddlebag. He rummaged through it until he found a small leather pouch and brought it back to me.

"Sit." He motioned to the bed and I immediately complied. I had caused enough trouble for one day and I wasn't bound to argue more with him now. We had already started on a subject that I dreaded talking about, but knew was going to happen.

My husband knelt by my side and pulled out dark green and brown leaves from the bag, surprising me. I wanted to ask what they were when he spoke instead, yet again like he was reading my thoughts.

"It is commonly used to keep wounds from festering. However, it helps to cool the skin as well, which will take care of the burning sensation." He answered my question without even knowing he had done so.

"I see." I said lowly. The weariness in his eyes made me even more regretful to have to keep him up to take care of and argue with me instead of claiming his much needed rest.

Thrandir returned soon after with the bandages and water and left just as quickly as he had come; without uttering a single word.

Eomer wore only a serious expression as he moistened the leaves with the water and crushed them until they made a paste of dark colors. He turned back to my arm and tried to move the sleeve, but it kept slipping down and getting caught in the mixture.

"You'll have to take your arm out of your dress. I cannot reach it otherwise." He instructed plainly. I widened my eyes for a moment before sighing. I thought I would be uncomfortable with showing my bare shoulder and back to him. I used my good arm and reached to untie the strings on my back when I felt his hand grab them instead.

"It would be easier if I helped you." He spoke softly, to which I could only nod seeing my breath caught in my chest. I felt a tingle wherever his fingers brushed the tender skin of my back while he loosened the strings. A shiver traveled down my spine and thankfully he didn't notice. Or if he did, he didn't say anything. I slid my arm carefully out of the sleeve leaving part of my back and my entire arm bare. I waited for the feeling of embarrassment to capture me but to my surprise, it never came. The room was silent for several moments as he worked to prepare my still burning arm.

"Thank you." I spoke calmly, while holding the loose dress over my chest to keep it from slipping down.

"For what?" Eomer asked in a blank voice. He began to layer the mushy leaves onto my skin, making me wince.

"For being so good to me. I truly do not deserve your kindness." I replied with a sorrowful expression. It was true. Ever since I met him he had been a great man, one that I was lucky to know; let alone be married to. He could have told my father about me going to battle at Minas Tirith and at the Black Gate, but he did not. He could have made me do things that a normal husband and wife would do, but he did not. His mannerisms in all things were nothing but kind. Regretfully I was far too stubborn to see it before.

He put the bowl of herbs down and rested his left hand on his knee before looking up at me.

"Lothiriel. You are my wife. You must understand that I wished you all the happiness since we met and fully intended to be the best of men. A man that you deserve. All that I do is for your betterment. We will have our differences, but I hope it will make us stronger despite them. So do not thank me, I am only fulfilling responsibility." Eomer stared into my eyes and I could tell every word he spoke was sincere. I knew from that moment that things would be different between us. The barrier that_ I_ had built would be gone. We were two people bound together through fate and the rest of our lives would be spent together, however long or short they may be. Being in Rohan would still take some time to get used to, but I was far more determined to try to fit in than before. I would try for him. He had done so much to make me comfortable, it was now my turn.

It was as if the sun had risen within my mind. The only thing holding me back from being happy and content was myself.

I was too caught up in my thoughts to realize that he had finished his work and stood up.

"That should take care of the burn for now." He said, pulling me back to reality. I shook my head once to clear my mind and pulled my dress back up over the now wrapped injury.

"Thank you again." I answered in a soft voice. One that was uncommonly soft for even me. Eomer crossed the tent and put the bowl on the table before turning to me.

"You must rest. I fear we did not have a tent prepared for you in the short notice of our departure, so you may sleep here. I'll stay on the floor to make things more comfortable for you." Eomer took a blanket and tossed it onto the cold, rough floor.

I stared at him blankly while he removed what armor he could reach. What kind of woman would I be to let him sleep on the floor? I stood up and moved to his side to help him with his armor like I had done so earlier.

"Nonsense." I spoke simply, having made my mind up. His face turned curious at my words.

"I would feel horrible if I let you rest on the floor when there is plenty of room for the both of us. And the night is growing colder as we speak." I instructed, removing the few pieces of armor without meeting his eyes. A small hint of nervousness glowed in my core, but it was overwhelmed by my sense of compassion.

"As you wish my lady." Eomer breathed out with a tired voice. I nodded and took the final metal plate off resting it on the table.

"Come, you must get what sleep you can." I bent over and picked the blanket he had placed on the floor up and walked to the bed. I looked down at my dress knowing I shouldn't sleep in it, seeing it was the only one I had. I was a queen now and an image needed to be upheld. Even though I would not care what I looked like on a normal basis. I stole a glance at Eomer who was sitting on the furs to remove his boots paying no attention to me. I sucked in a deep breath and pulled my arms out of the sleeves and pushing it down the rest of my body until it was completely off. I wore a simple white slip beneath, which was thin, but better than nothing. I picked my dress up, fully aware of Eomer's eyes now on me, and draped it over the table so it would be presentable for the next day.

I made my way to the bed while my heart raced within my chest. My eyes met Eomer's who stared at me with a new fire in his gaze that was hard to ignore, but he said nothing. I felt flushed as I moved to the other side of the bed in a daze and climbed under the soft blankets and furs, glad to be out of sight. My back was to the king in hopes to not feel so shaky by his presence but to no avail. When he lay down beside me, close enough to feel the heat of his skin, I began to feel my stomach squirming again. Despite the bitter cold wind that blew I felt heated and uncomfortable. The simple sound of his breathing was enough to make my heart beat irregularly. How could he do so much to me? Could I actually be falling for the handsome king? The feelings and thoughts didn't cease until the weariness of the long day took hold and sleep claimed me.


	19. ATTENTION!

GREETINGS EVERYONE!

I know it has been soooooo incredibly long since I've posted a chapter for Honor and Duty. For that, you have my deepest and most sincere apologies. However, as I was writing the next chapter a while ago my laptop gave up the ghost and I hadn't saved my current work yet! So, after searching and searching I have finally found A) A new compatible laptop cord B) INSPIRATION and C) drive to please those of you who are still interested in continuing on with my humble work. Again, I am so sorry for making you all wait so long. I had no idea life slipped by me so quickly. And I fully promise I will not disappoint you in the coming chapters. In fact, before my laptop gave out, I may or may not have been working on a scene between Eomer and Lothiriel that had to do with a kiss...

So, back to work I go my friends! I pray you all don't have me too much.

~LadyofEomer


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ever since I had arrived at Meduseld nightmares had often troubled my sleep. However, on this particular night I slept better than I had in years. I felt fully rested when the morning came about and was ready to take on the world. When my eyes opened to the bright sun and sound of men calling to one another I found my head resting where Eomer's neck and shoulder met, and my arm draped across his chest. His arm was wrapped under my back and lying loosely by my hip, the heat of our skin touching was very visible. I turned red despite the earliness of the morning while slowly pulling back to try not to disturb his apparent slumber. It was obvious that I had moved to lie on him at some point during the night and I hoped that he hadn't noticed. Eomer didn't make a move as I put distance between us and just as I sucked in a relieved breath he spoke.

"I trust you slept comfortably." His voice made me freeze in place. My back was facing his way so I could openly grimace at his words. He had noticed. I looked over my shoulder at him in the morning light and gave him a small smile.

Eomer was even handsome in the morning. His hair was slightly disheveled -which was not uncommon for him- the weariness was now gone from his eyes and replaced with peacefulness. He wore a simple brown undershirt which was untied and revealing a good part of his muscular chest. In less than a second I wondered what it would be like to run my hand across his chest and feel the rigid muscles beneath. Quickly I shook my head to clear the unholy and quite inappropriate thoughts that had entered my mind briefly. I would never have dreamt of doing something like that when I was in Dol Amroth.

"Yes. As a matter of fact I slept very comfortably. And yourself?" I asked keeping my eyes down and nervously straightening my thin slip.

"I doubt I've slept better in my life." He answered and I couldn't help but look up at him in shock.

"Surely you must have. I was practically crushing you." I replied in disbelief. He casually stretched his arms behind him and shook his head.

"Lothiriel. Despite what you may think you weigh close to nothing. Besides, as a Marshal of the Mark and traveling for days or weeks on end, you hardly ever have anything more than the ground to sleep on. I was fine." He gave me an honest look before climbing out of the blankets and walking to the table and taking a long drink of the mug of water brought in the night before. I watched him for a while unable to think of anything to say before deciding I needed to dress. I stood up and made my way around to get my clothes and felt less self conscious than the night before. Even with Eomer visibly staring at me. I felt the familiar tingle of butterflies stir within my gut. Even a glance from him could do this.

I stepped into my gown and began to pull it up when a strong hand grabbed mine.

"We should look at your burn." Eomer commented in his sultry deep voice. My breath caught in my chest again as a result of feeling his chest pressed to my still almost bare back. I nodded because it was all I could manage and he turned to me around to face him. He released my hand and went to grab the remnants of his mixture from the night before. We said nothing as he unwrapped the bandage and reexamined my wound. Thankfully it was numb because of his healing but it still looked pretty horrid.

"It'll heal in time. But you will have a scar." He assessed while effortlessly reapplying the herbs to my arm and putting a clean dressing on. When he finished he stood back up and went to collect his armor. Once he left, my breathing returned to normal and I finished pulling my dress up. I obviously couldn't reach the ties in the back and turned to Eomer.

"Would you mind?" I questioned, holding what strands I could in the awkward position I was in. On any other occasion I might have tried to do it myself, but with him in the tent as well, I decided it would be better to ask then look like a fool trying to do it alone.

"Not in the slightest." He replied and crossed the tent again. I slid my dark wavy hair over my shoulder so it would not get in his way while he worked. Again his fingers brushed across my back and another shiver went down my spine.

"That should do it." He announced when the final knot had been tied.

"Thank you." I spoke in no more than a whisper. The tension in the room could have been sliced with a sword it was so thick. I wondered how much more I could take.

He backed off again and returned to fastening his arm guards. I silently moved to grab his chest plate and began suiting him up. I avoided his probing eyes as I worked in an odd quietness. When I had finished I put on another smile.

"There. The king is ready to face the perils of the day." I chuckled playfully, trying to lighten the mood. He was dressed in his light armor and his hair was pulled back out of his face. I raised my eyes to meet his and smiled again. He truly was a powerful man in appearance, yet had the heart of a father for his people. I lowered my gaze and focused on his mouth again. I couldn't help but remember when we so very nearly kissed. The memory was still fresh in my mind as if it had happened minutes beforehand. I cleared my throat and stepped away.

"We should be going. There is much to do." I inhaled deeply and turned to walk out of the tent when Eomer reached out and grabbed me, spinning me around. I was surprised by the quick jolt and stared up at him questioningly.

His eyes gazed down at me with the same fire I had seen the night before, only this time I felt the same flame within my own body. His hands gripped my shoulders but not too tightly and I had to fight to keep composure.

Seconds felt like agonizing minutes until we both finally snapped at the seemingly same time. I reached for him while he pulled me to his chest. Our lips met in one smooth motion. An unfamiliar rush flooded my system, which seemed to happen a lot as of late. I shook in the pure enjoyment of it all. My body was reacting to his instinctively and I had never felt anything so good in my entire life. Our mouths moved together perfectly despite my inexperience. He was soft; gentle almost, making my knees weaken in a way I didn't think possible before we met. My hands had gripped onto his shirt, pulling him as close as our bodies would allow while his arms snaked around my back. I wished I never had to let go but all too soon he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes, feeling content. My lips tingled from our kiss and my body still trembled. My senses were going mad within me. There were so many things I wanted to say, so many things I wanted to do, but all I could manage was breathing. That in itself was a great feat in my state.

More commotion outside pulled me out of my wonderful delirium. Eomer pulled back and I inwardly didn't want to be parted from him. My vision cleared and I looked up at him with a small longing within me. His hand moved up and gently stroked my cheek. I could see the same want in his eyes but he stepped back.

"There is much to do. The people need us." He half whispered moving his eyes to the ground and pushing the tent flap back and disappearing into the light of day.

I just stood there motionless for a time. What had just happened was finally sinking into me. My first kiss belonged to him and I could imagine no better man to share it with.

My breathing was evening out and my head began to clear. I heard shouts of men to break down camp and I quickly moved to grab my cloak and walked out ready to face the day with a newfound excitement in my step.

~O~

The town was still smoking by the time we had returned to it the next morning. The embers were gone and all that was left was ash and burnt pieces of wood. We freely could walk amongst the rubble without fear of houses collapsing or red hot metal to sear the skin. I thought back upon what I had nearly studied the night before and returned to the place where Eomer had found me. The shining object was still fresh in my mind and I wanted to find out what it was; if only to clear my thoughts of the memory of Eomer's lips. I knelt down beside the scythe after frowning at it and began to look around. From what I remembered it was odd. Something completely out of place. Men were searching the ruins around me and I didn't fear getting caught now. There was no need to hide. I scanned the surrounding area with a keen eye until something caught my gaze. I quickly moved closer to the few pieces of blackened wood and pushed them aside in curiosity. My eyes widened in horror and I let out a small gasp. I was not prepared for what was before me. The charred remains of an orc. His helmet was what I had been drawn to. The beat and mangled armor he was wearing was clearly distinctive. The downfall of this village was performed by orcs. It all made sense now. I stood and pulled the helmet off the body to show Eomer what I had found. He would not be surprised like I was for sure, but he needed to know.

I approached my husband conversing with Eodred not too far from where I was. "Milord!" I called out to him, unable to hide the urgent tone in my voice. Both men turned and looked at me with curiosity written on their faces.

"Forgive the intrusion my king but you need to see this." I spoke quickly as I brought forth the cursed helmet and dropped it onto the ground in front of Eomer and Eodred. "Orcs." I said simply as all three of us stared at the object with disgust and anger for expressions.

"Orcs? But how can this be? We chased them out of these parts weeks ago. I thought they were all but extinct." Eodred was the first to speak of the two powerful men, looking to his king for answers. Eomer's face was much different than it was in the tent not an hour passed. His soft, caring face had turned hard and stoic again. The wonderful sensation that his lips had left on mine was forgotten momentarily with the terrible situation before us.

"Obviously we must have underestimated their numbers Eodred. Get some men to search the town to see if there are any others to be found and that this was not just a stray." Eomer ordered the Marshal who nodded and left after a quick bow and a troubled look.

Eomer turned to face me again once Eodred was gone. All that was between us now was the need to help the people. Our people.

"If this is an attack caused by the foul creatures, what are we to do?" I asked, my brows furrowing in dread of what this could mean. "Others could be out there, destroying other towns and killing innocent people. We have to act quickly." I went on starting to feel panic set in. I knew all too well what these omens meant. Too many times had I seen those without fault pay for crimes that were not their own.

"Think peace Lothìriel. Until we know for certain that this is indeed an orc attack, we must remain calm and level headed." Eomer instructed me, his manners showing how calm he was in comparison to me. Despite all of the fighting I had done he was still far more skilled in the ways of war -and life in general- than I was. Something I would admit fully even with my pride.

I took a deep breath and nodded softly in understanding. "Forgive me, I sometimes forget my head in such situations." I spoke lowly, feeling slightly childish for such a loss of control as I had.

"How many times must I tell you to not apologize?" Eomer replied, lifting my chin to stare into his compassionate eyes. My tense body relaxed automatically as the tingling sensation set back in, and I smiled ever so slightly. "Too many it would seem."

~O~

"So it's confirmed that this was indeed an attack from the spawn of Saruman?" Eodred asked when the men finished with their report. Over a dozen bodies of charred orcs had been discovered within the ruins of the village, all with some form of weapon or torch nearby. This news was very sobering and deeply saddening to all of us. Knowing that the citizens of the village had to endure such torture as they had before the dark one was destroyed was troubling and heartbreaking at the same time. Were we not in a time of peace now? Would the death ever cease to rule over us? The idea of having orcs still present was slightly less of a concern to me. The eorod as well as Eomer -and myself if the situation would allow- would put an end to the beasts without a second thought. How long would it take though? How many more had to die in order for Rohan to prosper as it should?

"Indeed Eodred. Is appears to be the case." Eomer spoke from behind me as I sat on the edge of the table in the king's tent. Eodred closed his eyes briefly and for a moment I could see the scars and memories of battles past coming back and making him appear far older than he was, if not for a moment.

"What is to be done then my king?" Eodred spoke again after a minute's silence.

"We do what we always do. We protect our people and put down the enemy as we did before." Eomer spoke in a deep, serious voice as the three of us remembered what exactly that had entailed before.

"Is there no way to keep the people safe? Or at least to give them some sort of extra protection?" I piped in after having kept quiet for most of the conversation. Mother would disapprove of me saying a word or even being part of this meeting, but Eomer didn't seem to mind at the moment.

"The precautions shall be seen to milady." Eodred nodded deeply to me. "A dozen men shall be posted within each town to ensure that they are properly guarded." He explained in a smooth, knowing voice. I simply nodded in understanding. There wasn't much else to be done other than that. Helms Deep was still getting rebuilt from the great and costly battle that had taken place there during the war. Besides, this threat wasn't as serious as that was.

"I trust that you will see to all of these things we have discussed. Including the weekly reports." Eomer told Eodred as he moved around the table and into my line of vision.

"It shall be done my king." The Marshal replied and with a respectful bow he left to go help break down the camp so we could return to Edoras. Once he left I let out a long sigh and ran a hand through my long hair that had fallen loose throughout the trials of the day.

"Are you alright?" Eomer inquired, turning to look at me. Our eyes met for a moment and I found myself answering his question with a question of my own.

"Are you alright?" I reiterated instead, noticing how tense and troubled he appeared. Eomer rolled his shoulders in the way I had discovered was a habit for him and broke our eye contact to look to the flag hanging on the wall of the tent.

"Will the fighting never end Lothìriel?" He asked in almost a pained voice, which shot right down to my soul with the sound of it. I stood up from my perch and moved slowly over to him and turned his body so that he and I stood face to face.

"You must continue to have hope Èomer. For all we know, this is a simple skirmish and it will halt altogether. There cannot be many more orcs within the great lands of Rohan. We will kill them and we will prosper under your wise rule." I had no idea where these words were coming from, but I just let them flow from my tongue. Eomer's eyes found mine again and the sorrow within his gaze was enough to make me want to cry. He had seen so much hurt in his life, more so than many had.

"I am not wise Lothìriel. My uncle was wise. My father was wise. I am nothing like they were." The king explained with a heavy heart. Reaching up, I ran my hands down the front of his chest plate in a comforting manner before taking his hands in my own.

"You are a wise man Eomer son of Eomund. Your father and your uncle would be proud of you. I did not have the honor of meeting either of them, but you have the same spirit within you as they had. The fire that drives you to protect your people and to love them….that is what makes you a great man, and an even better king. Rohan is blessed to have you…." I took a deep breath before adding: "As am I."

The look on Eomer's face was that of confusion before it melted into a gentle and far less disturbed one. "You are a jewel milady. One that I do not deserve. I will strive to make you as happy as humanly possible. You have my word of honor." Eomer nodded deeply to me in respect. I felt flattered by his open and honest words and before I knew what I was doing, I released his hands and wrapped my arms around his neck in a tight embrace.


End file.
